The war between the religion and the science
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: Cualquier destino, por largo y complicado q sea, consta en realidad de un solo momento: el momento en el q el hombre sabe para siempre quién es. Solo el cielo gobierna los acontecimientos del mundo sin ser visto esta acción oculta del cielo es el destino
1. Chapter 1

**Experiment "Amt", a look to the psychology **

Día uno

22/02/1987

Hoy el sol brilla en su esplendor, rayos dorados que caen perpendicularmente sobre el árido suelo. ¿Quién soy? Bien me llamo Amathys, soy una de esas chicas que acostumbra a vivir con todo planeado. Cada detalle, cada lujo, cada segundo. Yo he vivido bajo la sombra de la mentira, bajo el antifaz de la hipocresía, ¿Por qué? Eso yo misma me lo pregunto.

Día dos

23/02/1987

¿Qué somos? ¿Para que somos? ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo? Divago por la oscuridad en medio de esta claridad, hipotéticamente busco la salida en la cárcel de la mente, me juega jugadas muy difíciles de sobre pasar.

Día tres

24/02/1987

Aun lo pregunto ¿Por qué existe el ser humano? ¿Por qué nos odiamos? ¿Qué es el odio? Una gama de sentimientos que tiñen el mundo humano, aun no lo comprendo… investigaciones para aclarar esta confusa realidad ¿Qué existe después del mañana?

Día cuatro

25/02/1987

¿Soy humana? Le pregunto al vació de la soledad, enferma en este mutismo que carcome mi alma, gotas de sangre cayendo sobre los pétalos de rosas. ¿Soy humana?

Día seis

26/02/1987

Los he estado observando, cada fase, cada movimiento… todo bajo mi mirada esmeralda, su comportamiento ¿es natural?

Día siete

27/02/1987

Ya ha pasado una semana y aunque poseo su apariencia existen diferencias, yo tengo el poder de la mutación… creada bajo el experimento en un laboratorio. Mi vida, mis ideales fueron decididos. ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aun bajo esta soledad que me acompaña, observo en lo que me he convertido, cada instante de mi vida, es una gota de sangre caída manchando aquella flor blanca. No se cual es la realidad, solo se que estaba dormida, descansaba bajo la eternidad de un sueño donde no sabia si era pesadilla o alegría, solo me encontraba en medio de la nada, hasta que ocurrió fui llamada, la razón aun no la se, pero al observar a la humanidad me di cuenta que esta era mi misión, corregirlos y guiarlos por el camino, aquel que estorbe solo lo matare, detendré el instante de su vida con mi mano, arrancare su ultimo suspiro en mi adiós.

Así como el árbol se fertiliza con sus hojas secas que caen y crece por sus propios medios, el hombre se engrandece con todas sus esperanzas destruidas y con todos sus cariños deshechos.

No comprendo su existencia, solo se que yo fui creada, pero seré ¿humana? ¿Quién es Dios? ¿Qué son los dioses' ¿Por qué tantas culturas y solo una razón de ser?

El esclavismo, erguidos bajo los latigazos de los lideres en su tabla de ajedrez, sepultados bajo las locuras de nuestros deseos y lujurias, muertes, miles de cuerpos mutilados bajo guerras donde quienes ganan solo ríen. Lagrimas saladas recorrer las mejillas de las madres que llevan flores a sus tumbas.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Esto es humanidad?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Amt- una joven de cabellos rubios llama a un joven de cabellos negros, sus miradas chocan en un mutismo incomodo que rodea aquella habitación.

-¿Sucede algo Yuriko?- pregunta el joven bajando su mirada esmeralda y mirando aquel hermoso amanecer, sus cabellos negros lisos y largos caen a sus espaldas, un hombre muy apuesto.

-he.. Pues no… es solo que te veo perdido en tus pensamientos- la joven sonrió y bajo su mirada verde le dedico una sonrisa calida al joven quien se levanto dando a conocer su estatura 1,80 cm. El joven se detiene enfrente de la joven rubia y la abraza

-Estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte- le responde en un susurro con voz grave pero encantadora. La joven se sonrojo y desvió su mirada, notando un libro en la ventana donde se encontraba el joven que la abrazaba en ese instante.

-Nuevamente leyendo ese diario- hablo ella con voz apagada y correspondiendo al abrazo –No me gusta- susurro –han pasado años-

-En el escribí mi pasado, y no puedo vivir mi presente sin mi pasado y mucho menos mirar al futuro sin recordar el presente- respondió el joven y soltando a la joven y tomando un diario de color azul, se veía desgastado, en la entrada decía "A.x.M"

-no puedes vivir el presente si piensas en el pasado- hablo la joven rubia bajando su mirada

-Algún día amiga mía, comprenderás que hay penas que nunca deben ser escritas, ya que si se hiciera nunca jamás podrían ser olvidadas. Pero junta a ellas existen penas que nunca deben ser olvidadas ya que si se hiciera volveríamos a errar- el joven suspiro y guardo el diario en un gabinete de aquel escritorio- Tengo miedo de repetir mis errores, temo a no ver lo que mi futuro me depara- sonrió amargamente -Temo a un solo enemigo que se llama, yo mismo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tras un año después de las batallas, el santuario había sido reconstruido con la ayuda de la joven diosa quien rogó al padre de los dioses libertad para sus santos. Tras días de condena, suspiros y amargura, la alegría estallo en bonanza haciéndose presente en el santuario, cada uno de los santos había sido revivido, cada uno con una oportunidad, así en menos de tres meses todo había quedado arreglado.

Dos caballeros conversaban en las afueras del santuario en aquel amanecer, ambos habían tenido guardia aquella noche.

-Vaya pero que aburrido se ha vuelto esto- hablo el santo de escorpión recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte del santo de acuario –Oh vamos Camus, esto ha estado muy aburrido, ¿No quieres salir?- le pregunto y el santo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando –No seas amargado…. Mira que hasta Hyoga se divierte- argumento pero el santo lo ignoro, en ese instante sintieron una presencia ambos se miraron y corrieron a la entrada del santuario.

Allí una figura los esperaba, era un hombre de cabello corto (estilo Docko joven) color azul oscuro, su mirada era púrpura y no mostraba sentimientos

-¿Quién eres y como osas a entrar al santuario?- amenazo en tono autoritario el santo de acuario haciendo un debate de miradas

-ummm- sonrió el desconocido –Te equivocas no soy enemigo, a menos que desees retarme- hablo en tono arrogante-

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestiono en tono grave milo

-¿eso importa?- bufo el individuo –Solo vine por un pedido de mi amo- hablo con voz clara pero gruesa, debajo se su abrigo saco un paquete junto a una carta y se lo lanzo a Milo – dile a esa que se hace llamar Atena, que aquí nosotros los "hassassin" resurgiremos- exclamo dándose la vuelta sin antes reír y desaparecer en medio de las sombras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Dime Amt… ¿Qué sucederá ahora?- pregunto un hombre apuesto de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos azules, el aludido sonrió y miro tras el vidriad de la ventana, se encontraban en una sala de estar con un pequeño escritorio, dos sofás y una estantería donde objetos extraños guardaban.

-Solo quiero hacer lo que en tiempos anteriores no pude- hablo con voz sorna –Quiero realizar lo que se me negó… pero esta vez, cumpliré lo que creí imposible- su voz sonaba impaciente y llevaba en su mano una rosa blanca la cual apretaba con fuerza.

-te comprendo…- asimilo su amigo –Pero recuerda que esto esta muy fuera de los medios… será difícil- argumento para luego levantar su mirada y centrarla en los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo Amt, manteniendo una intima combinación –Pero lo lograremos-

-no me defraudes Kholer- hablo el joven dándose vuelta y mirando hacia la puerta donde una joven rubia entraba.

-no quise interrumpir- hablo apagada la joven, sus líneas faciales mostraban cansancio acumulado, ella dio un suspiro mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes y les ofrecía una tasa de café. –Dani ya hizo tu pedido Amt- hablo la joven en un quedo.

-Gracias- el joven tomo un sorbo de café y caminando a pasos lentos como la costumbre que tenia se sentó encima del escritorio y tomo el diario para luego suspirar.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto la joven

-Aun…- murmuro Amt, levantándose y tomando su chaqueta negra, llevaba un esmoquin el cual le lucia muy bien, guardo el diario en la parte del afrente en uno de los bolsillos de su pelliza –Haremos unas paradas antes….- hablo a sus amigos.

Ambos asintieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Camus y milo se dirigieron a la parte alta del santuario, atravesando a la velocidad de la luz las doce casas, el primero quería inspeccionar el paquete antes de entregarlo pero a la vez pensaba que seria una falta ante su diosa, leer lo que no le pertenecía.

Al llegar a la sima, una joven de gran hermosura, los esperaba en la sala principal, sus sutiles y finos cabellos color morado caían en cascada sobre su sencillo vestido blanco, la sencillez daba admiración y calidez, sin duda era una diosa.

Los aludidos narraron sus hechos y tras una reunión con todos los santos de la estirpe ateniense, se disponían a averiguar que era el paquete.

-¿Segura?- intervino Seiya, no le agradaba la idea de abrir el paquete, sin embargo Milo ya lo había abierto, de el salio una pequeña lamina de metal en forma circular, dando la impresión que tomaría forma ovaladita, instigados y a la ves precavidos intentaron averiguar que seria tal objeto.

Cuando de repente una luz plateada salio de el, emitiendo lo que seria un holograma.

-Se que no es un acto de valentía hablar por este medio, al mismo tiempo me pregunto si conocerás esta tecnología- A través del holograma se observaba a un joven encapuchado, su abrigo negro caía hasta sus pies, este se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas -Las reflexiones que haré a continuación no constituyen el eje central de mi existencia ni de mi vida intelectual. Sólo daré vueltas una vez más sobre cierta cuestión movido por un sentido interno del deber. A veces, afirmar explícitamente lo que es "obvio" tiene su precio. – el joven tenia una voz gruesa -Desde los tiempos de Esculapio, Dios Griego de la Medicina, hijo de Coronis y Apolo, se abordan los aspectos éticos del ejercicio de la profesión. Baste leer sus conocidos consejos que nos explicitan lo que hay de moral y espiritual en la medicina: ¿Quieres ser médico, hijo mío? Aspiración es ésta de un alma generosa, de un espíritu ávido de ciencia- el joven se bufo -¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué proteges a esta humanidad?- inquirió el joven con aire de impaciencia –te quiero conocer…-

Hubo un momento en que la imagen del holograma desapareció, para después aparecer de nuevo

-¿te dices llamar Atena?- el joven soltó una carcajada –Yo soy parte de la ciencia, mi vida gira entorno a ella, cada instante cada momento… conozco cada rama- el joven hablaba con eficacia y fineza –Cuido mi ética, cada suceso y cada fenómeno…. No sabes como quiero verte en persona… comprobar tu aventurada leyenda de Atena- el joven volvió a reír –El solo mencionarte me produce estupefacción… ¿Atena? Sabes no creo en los dioses, a la medida que la ciencia avanza he descubierto muchas cosas… aunque debo admitir que desde el inicio de la historia ha existido una profunda brecha entre la ciencia y la religión, científicos sin pelos en la lengua como Copernico, quien fue asesinado por la iglesia al revelar verdades científicas, la religión siempre a perseguido a la ciencia… pero mi pregunta es ¿serás capaza de matarme con tal y no revele esta realidad?-

-No quiero oírlo mas- exclamo Shaka de virgo molesto por lo arrogante que era el sujeto.

-¿sabes quien fue Galileo Galilie, Atena?- interrogo –El proclamo que el sol era el centro del universo y no la tierra como afirmaba la iglesia- dudo en seguir el joven –lo castigaron- explico –ves como ocurre esto Atena, estamos destinados a pelear, somos titanes, tu defendiendo lo que consideras realidad y yo lo mió afirmando mi realidad, tenemos simetría, somos como el cielo e infierno, el día y la noche, Dios y Satán… somos un claroscuro Atena-

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Interrogo Saori a Camus

-Hassassin- hablo Camus

-es árabe, significa "Asesino"- intervino Mu quien permanecía en silencio –En la antigüedad se declaraba que el idioma árabe era sucio y que debía permanecer en lo oscuro de la sociedad, de ahí proviene la palabra "Shaitan" lo que significa adversario… En roma se considero aquella palabra según el vaticano "sartanás"

-pero para que hablar de esto cuando podemos encontrarnos- sonrió con descaro el joven en el holograma –En estos momentos me encuentro en Roma, en la ciudad del Vaticano, y quizás en este instante este el helipuerto papal, muy pronto farsa amiga, quitare tu mascara de hipocresía y revelare ante el mundo que eres solo una farsa, nuestro encuentro esta cerca-

El holograma desapareció dejando con la duda y la intriga de quien seria el nuevo enemigo que se avecinaba al santuario.

**Continuara……….**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Era un viernes por la mañana, tres personas viajaban en un avión, todos permanecían en un silencio profundo, interrumpido solo por la respiración de la única mujer que había. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, sus cabellos rubios, rizados llegaban hasta sus caderas, llevaba una blusa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros, habían partido de Roma tan solo hace quince minutos de la ciudad del vaticano.

-Amt, ¿exactamente hacia donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto la rubia incomoda por el silencio, el joven de cabellos negros desvió su mirada y se apoyo en su mano.

-Primero iremos a Suiza- esta vez hablo en un susurro y con algo de pesadez.

-¿Y Atena?- intervino el segundo hombre con cierto temor

-¿Atena?- bufo Amt levantando su rostro y centrando su mira esmeralda en el hombre que pregunto –dime algo kholer… ¿crees en los dioses?- le pregunto y el otro rió

-Y que ganas con mi respuesta- se bufo cruzando de piernas y apoyándose en la espalda para dormir un rato

-lealtad- hablo en voz baja Amt. Mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba por la ventanilla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un extraño aire rodeaba el santuario, la incomodidades de saber que un nuevo enemigo se acercaba, cada caballeo permanecía en silencio, sin saber que hacer o que pensar, habían pasado solo quince minutos desde que el holograma desapareció.

-Debe de ser un loco obsesionado- hablo Seiya

-Pero su energía y su forma de expresarse es preocupante- intervino el patriarca Shion –No sabemos cuales son sus planes-

-he indirectamente amenazo a Atena- hablo Mu –El decir que se verían pronto-

-¿pero quien puede ser?- intervino Shun con un hilo de voz

-Lo importante es que debemos acabarlo- hablo Saga apretando su puño, mas de un caballero asintió, sin embargo Atena permanecía en silencio, hasta que abrió sus ojos con estupefacción

-¿sucede algo?- intervino Shaka, ella con la mano lo tranquilizo y se levanto de su trono para tomar la carta que venia con el holograma

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto

-Lo trajo ese sujeto- respondió Milo, Saori asintió y abrió la carta, en ella no había nada interesante solo un símbolo.

-Pero si es….- esta vez hablo fue mascara mortal, sorprendiendo a todos

-¿sabes que significa?- le interrogaron, Mascara solo tomo el símbolo y lo detallo, era una pirámide y dentro de ella se encontraba un ojo, mas abajo había unas letras árabes.

- Hassassin – murmuro –este símbolo lo he visto en la isla de la reina muerte- hablo

-entonces…-

-Pero es extraño, esto- señalo la hoja –Se supone que pertenecía a un grupo de personas, con fines científicos, se dice que tenían una base en la isla de la reina muerte… sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo que…?- intervino impaciente Aioros

-Sin embargo esto ocurrió mucho antes de que yo naciera, a mi me lo contaron…. Debe de tener unos millones de años de antigüedad… se dice que iba mezclado con la desaparición de la Atlántida… ¿sabes que eso?- exclamo –Es imposible que este símbolo aparezca de nuevo…-

-El sujeto dijo….- todos miraron a Camus –Resurgiremos… ¿cierto?- Milo se llevo su mano a l mentón y al cabo de unos minutos asintió en un quedo si.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El avión se detuvo en el aeropuerto de Suiza, amt pudo sentir cuando las ruedas se arrastraban por la pista, en su mente miles de cosas sucedían, hechos recientes, y sobre sus planes, planes que intentaría cumplir sin importar quien fuera.

-Buenos días- saludo una azafata cuando llegaron, Amt se deslizo por las escaleras y pasó al lado de la joven sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-buenos días- saludo Yuriko mientras seguía a Amt, la azafata confusa solo se limito a mirarlos.

-¿Qué haremos aquí?- intervino Kholer a paso lento detrás de su amigo

-Atena no es nuestro único enemigo- hablo en un quedo para abrir la puerta transparente y pasar a la sala principal de aeropuerto.

-¿te refieres a…?-

Amt la interrumpió.

-Si, el me ha hecho algo y tiene que pagarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos jóvenes se bajaba de un autobús turístico en medio del pueblo Ateniencie, una de ellas era alta de 1.72 de cabello corto color castaño, en sus ojos se veía una mirada vivaz y llena de energía, su cuerpo bien torneado, flexible y de buenas proporciones.

-detente… Katherin- intervino otra muchacha, mucho mas joven aparentaba unos diecisiete, sus cabellos eran lilas, lisos y largos hasta su cintura, tenia un rostro angelical, unos ojos violeta que hipnotizaban con solo verlos, tenia una figura esbelta, medida unos 1.63

-oh vamos… Elisa… rápido aun queda mucho por ver y grabar- la joven llevaba un micrófono en la mano, mientras que Elisa solo llevaba una filmadora, la joven producía la respiración agitada y se veía cansada.

-hemos estado corriendo por todos lados, sin contar que nos levantamos a las cuatro de la mañana…- hablo molesta –por favor por lo menos desayunemos- rogó y se sentó en una silla en un café, para dejar la filmadora y derrumbarse por el agotamiento. Katherin solo refunfuño y acompaño a su amiga, _aun faltaba mucho_, pensó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cada caballero se encontraba en su puesto vigilado, Aioria y Aldebarán vigilaban los jardines del este, mientras que seiya y Shun cuidaban el templo de Atena, Shura y Aioros se encontraban en la entrada, cada uno con su correspondiente armadura.

-¿Quiénes crees que sean?- pregunto en una ocasión Shura, Aioros solo se resigno a suspirar.

-No lo se, pero… temo por la vida de Atena- hablo con un tono melodramático

-Primero nos quitan la vida antes de llegar a ella- hablo Shura

-Entonces será mas pronto de lo que piensan- se escucho una voz, era uno de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada con ellos, sin embargo sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos y un tono azulado cubría su piel, el sujeto tenía una lanza en las manos y los apuntaba.

-Pero que demo…-

El guardia lo interrumpió

-tienen miedo- soltó una risa –pero no me confundan porque no soy el mismo que les hablo anteriormente… pero gracias porque debido a su lengua floja en los chismes me he dado cuenta que no soy el único que quiere la vida de Atena- sonrió –Aunque al parecer ese ignorante de los dioses es muy fuerte… creo conocerlo, solo espero que coopere- hablo mas para si que para los dos santos, el sujeto levanto la lanza pero antes de que pudiese atacar Shura ya le había partido la lanza

-¿Quién eres? ¿Conoces al sujeto del símbolo? ¿Son aliados?- interrogo sujetando al guardia por el cuello.

-¿Para que decirlo? Si muy pronto lo sabrán…- Shura aplico mas fuerza casi partiendo el cuello de su adversario, si embargo este reía con mas fuerza de la que parecía tener –Solo te digo que si Amt no mata a Atena seré yo… - la voz del sujeto ceso y ante la mano de Shura solo había un cadáver frió y tieso.

-¿Cómo mato al guardia si estaba con nosotros?- pregunto Aioros mientras observaba el cadáver, Shura solo se limpiaba la mano

-No lo se… pero esto cada vez me gusta menos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En medio de una calle sola, poco transitada, tres figuras se deslizaban, iban en dirección al mediterráneo, cada uno rodeado por el mayor silencio posible pero en sus mentes cada uno divagando por el oasis de la memoria.

-Pero… tu quien eres…?- interrogo en su mente la joven rubia, al parecer revivía sus recuerdos, y entre ellos aparecía en medio de la nada una joven de cabellos negros hasta sus caderas… en sus ojos mostraba inocencia y miedo, ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- le pregunto a yuriko, quien solo paso saliva y se quito su chamarra para dársela a la pobre joven.

-No se donde estamos, a decir verdad creo que esto es un sueño….- hablo sin credibilidad Yuriko

-¿entonces soy un sueño? Entonces ¿Por qué este miedo es tan real?- pregunto la joven, su voz era sumisa y pacifica, no inspiraba temor, al contrario daba encanto.

-No lo se-

El sonido de una gota golpeando el suelo trajo a la realidad a la joven, aun caminaban en medio de aquella calle, juntos ingresaron en un edificio y tomaron dirección vía subterránea, a través de un ascensor.

-¿y que haremos aquí?- intervino Kholer

-Reabastecer- sonrió –No estamos solos y los sujetos que un día me hicieron esto…. Hoy trabajan bajo mi esclavitud- la puertas del ascensor se abrieron y a través de ella se vio un desolado túnel oscuro, daba un miedo incesante entrar a la oscuridad, sin embargo al introducirse una luz se encendió y a medida que avanzaban cada luz se prendía mientras las de atrás se apagaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Milo se encontraba en medio del pueblo Ateniense, quería averiguar si gente extraña había ingresado al pueblo sin embargo para su mala suerte se encontró en temporada de turistas, cada no tomando fotos y filmando, suspiro resignado y se dio la vuelta para irse, tropezando sin evitarlo con una joven.

-lo siento- Milo detallo la joven, su fachada era de ser extranjera, quizás americana, sus ojos eran azules y sus cabellos castaños cortos.

-Disculparme- dijo ella y le sonrió extendiéndole la mano –Mi nombre es Katherin- Milo gustoso acepto su mano y al poco tiempo ya entablaban una amena conversación

Katherin le contó maravillas, le dijo que ella era reportera y presentadora, y que por ello viajaba todo el tiempo, en ese instante hacia un reportaje sobre Grecia, los dioses y la mitología, ella era como Milo lo supuso norteamericana, y trabajaba para una prestigiosa empresa.

-¿Y vienes sola?- le pregunto Milo y la joven sonrió

-Vengo con una amiga pero ella es muy joven y no tiene experiencia pero me ayuda a filmar-

Al poco tiempo katherin y Milo se habían hecho grandes amigos, aunque el escorpiano planeaba algo mas, no obstante al recordar los momentos difíciles del santuario, solo se resigno a dejar esta conquista para otro momento.

-¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?- le pregunto Milo y ella sonrió, saco un papel y anoto su dirección y un número telefónico

-Cuando puedas- la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí- un hombre de edad mayor y piel robusta se acerco a sus invitados, sus cabellos eran blancos debido a su avanzada edad, se sostenía en un bastón y con un dejo de la mano les indico que le siguieran.

-¿Y como va todo?- pregunto mientras tosía y llevaba un pañuelo blanco a su boca

-Intentando asimilar mi existencia- respondió secamente Amt, sus manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos cerrados.

-No eres el único-

-Pero el más fuerte- interrumpió

-Ellos dicen que te apoyaran en tu guerra-

-Es la más sabia decisión que tomaron-

-Entonces no me hagas dudarlo- Las cuatro figuras se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta metálica enorme, en ella había un aparato de seguridad, el anciano se acerco y un lector de retina desactivo la seguridad, así juntos entraron al laboratorio.

-esto esta muy vació- hablo Kholer, no se refería a cuestiones de aparatos, al contrario se refería en cuestiones humanas, no había nadie solo el frió aire de una soledad infinita.

-Eso se debe a que están en otros laboratorios- intervino Amt. -Estamos a más de 5 kilómetros bajo tierra-

-Comprendo- acato Kholer impresionado.

-Y esto es para ti- el anciano le entrego un maletín de aluminio a Amt, este ni lo miro solo se lo entrego a la joven rubia quien confusa lo acepto.

-Dale las instrucciones a ella, ya que ese será su trabajo- Yuriko miro con un destello al anciano quien solo suspiro y llamo a la joven dándole a entender que lo que llevaba en ese maletín no era cualquier cosa.

**Continuara……..**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Amt era un hombre que muchos consideraban extraño, poseía un pasado inexplicable y una existencia impredecible, ni los mejores científicos del mundo podrían comprender aquella mente tan brillante. Amt era una hombre de cabellos finos y largos hasta las caderas eran de un negro petróleo acompañados de unos increíbles ojos esmeralda, algo que entre las mujeres denominaban Atractivo . Sin embargo la mente de Amt no iba entre el coqueto y la seducción, no, sobre su mente reposa la ecuación de la vida, el lenguaje puro, _las matemáticas_.

Amt consideraba que las matemáticas debían ser el lenguaje universal, **_"lingua pura",_** consideraba las ciencias como los mas sagrado y a la religión como una enemiga, se negaba aceptar la existencia de lo que los hombres denominaban "milagro" se decía que "desde hace cuanto un hombre había vuelto a caminar sobre el agua, o transformar el agua en vino", Amt tenia una hilera de criticas con respectos a esos sucesos. Pero temía de algo, algo que en lo profundo de su subconsciente guardaba, el sabia que dichos "milagros" podrían ocurrir, todo comenzó cuando despertó en la sala de una casa, el piso amueblado en un color rojo vivaz, las paredes blancas y una lámpara estilo araña colgada del techo. Era un lugar enorme que jamás imagino y ante el se encontraba una mujer, ella lo guió de la mano y le enseño lo que era **_"humanidad_**".

Pero el quería comprobar la realidad humana, quería ver el corazón de la madre tierra, para ello Amt ingreso en el ejercito, cuya forma al ver las armas comprendería la verdad de todo. Pero durante ese tiempo Amt fue corrompido y fue cuando sus seguidores lo alabaron, la sed de sangre cubrió sus metas y solo la arrogancia de un hassassin se libero.

A menudo se pregunta sobre la existencia y leía cuyo diario marco su vida, no era humano, pero se pregunto si era la reencarnación del mismo **_Satanás _**en persona, no obstante aun permanecía en su corazón la conciencia, el oasis del recuerdo que le pedía a gritos detenerse.

**La Biblia **Siempre se preguntaba por ella, y en más de una ocasión se vio leyéndola, pero en su mente resonaba una sola pregunta¿Verdad, ficción o mentira? No sabia que creer pero al traspasar sus paginas se daba cuenta que no creía en ello. No obstante noches bañadas en sudor despertaba y se daba cuenta que aquel libro que denominaban el mas antiguo yacía a su lado como atraído por una fuerza magnética.

El magnetismo Amt tenia la mente mas monstruosa que el mundo pudiese imaginar, la información fluía con una rapidez impresionante, leyes, físicos, químicos, alemanes, griegos, simbologiítas, taoistas, religiosos, todo guardado en una sola cabeza. Tenia en sus manos el mayor poder del mundo, pero a la vez sabia lo conciente que era ello y pensaba fríamente sobre cuales eran sus metas.

El saber la existencia de Atena, recorrió sus venas como una droga empezando su efecto, heroína pura, el solo deseo de conocer a la persona en la que recaía un peso de "un dios" le aclamaba y antojaba conocerla.

Y lo cumplirá, porque si en algo Amt era bueno, era en cumplir sus promesas, durante mucho tiempo había esperado el momento de su resurgimiento, la caída del imperio, quería abrir las mentes humanas y hacerlas pensar. "Un dios no te salva la ciencia si" el solo titular en un periódico le dejaba expectante, al fin después de millones de años, acabaría con la rivalidad y por fin se proclamarían los reyes del mundo.

La Biblia que había sido atacada por muchos científicos y personas de pensamiento lógico, muy pronto caerían, ya no habría divinidad, solo la realidad pura, el orden de las cosas, **_el nuevo orden_**. Solo dirían: "que los hombres crearon la Biblia para controlar al pueblo. Inventaron mandatos según revelados por Dios, para controlar a las masas".

Amt aseguraba su victoria.

Las leyes físicas era lo primordial en su existencia, nada que ver con ritos, homenajearía a sus antepasados, los grandes científicos como Charles Darwin quien creó la teoría de la evolución y que daba una explicación científica del origen de las especies, dejando el relato de la creación de la Biblia como un simple cuento antiguo.

Todo cambiaria, dentro de poco una guerra santa iniciaría, y los grandes de la ciencia darían su batalla, Amt sonreí bajo la oscuridad de lo que parecía un iglesia y en su mente divagaba la palabra Muy pronto .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noticia del guardia muerto no tardo en llegar a oídos de la joven diosa, Saori Kido era una chica muy sencilla, levantaba el amor en una oscuridad imposible. Sus ideales y convicciones eran firmes, y siempre trataba de demostrar el gran amor a la humanidad.

Su deseo por un mundo nuevo lleno de amor nunca desvanecía, ella admiraba mucho a los humanos y en más de una ocasión delibero temibles batallas, guerras inalcanzables, todo por el bien humano, por el amor entre hermanos.

Muchos dioses estaban en su contra, aun así saori se mantenía firme y si debía sacrificarse, lo haría todo sea por la humanidad.

-Saori- Seiya un joven moreno, de cabellos oscuros y cortos, miraba a través de su pupila café a la joven diosa, quien solo meditaba cual seria su decisión.

-Temo que no lo podré evitar Seiya- hablo con tristeza la diosa, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la mitad de la sala –una guerra santa se avecina-

-Yo luchare por ti saori- le dijo el moreno con una mirada de determinación, el choque de miradas invitaba amor pero ella era una diosa y el un simple mortal.

-Ahora solo debemos esperar, porque al parecer son dos enemigos- Era cierto, a Saori le había llegado otra amenaza, era otra persona y decía no tener lazos con el Hassassin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En iglesia pequeña, solo iluminada por los rayos dorados del sol que traspasaban una vidriería colorida, daba al suelo de toda la iglesia, no había luces transmitidas por bombillos, no, solo en el altar descansaba una cruz y a sus lados unas velas blancas, la iglesia parecía estar bajo tierra ya que las paredes no eran de mármol sino de tierra ya endurecida con el tiempo.

En medio de aquella sencillez, arrodillada frente al altar una joven reposaba en silencio, sus cabellos eran de un marrón oscuro que teñía a negro, eran por encima de su cintura, sus manos cruzadas en señal de respecto y sus ojos cerrados impedían el color de sus ojos.

-Señor por favor guíame por el camino porque los enemigos del alma quieren perdernos y las dificultades que se nos presentan son muy duras- la joven tenia una voz melodiosa, sencilla y carismática, su blanca piel le daba un toque angelical –Tu que lo ves todo, ayúdame, no quiero cometer actos bárbaros, por favor no me abandones- la joven suplicaba con dolor en su voz, luego al abrir sus ojos y mirar a la cruz se observaba dos hermosas piedras esmeraldas, su ojos poseían un brillo impactante –tu que has dicho que todo lo que pidáis en mi tu nombre os concederás, yo te lo pido y con fe- la joven tomo un rosario que cargaba en su pecho, ella llevaba un vestido largo blanco con una cinta verde en su cintura y un tapa hombros naranja –Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos……santificado sea tu nombre….venga a nosotros reino… hágase en mi tu santa voluntad así en la tierra como en el cielo…danos hoy vuestro pan de cada día…..y perdona vuestras ofendas como también perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden….no nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos de todo mal….. Amen.

La joven continuo rezando en medio de aquella sencilla iglesia, mientras del otro lado a la puerta un hombre la observaba.

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Amt caminaba en medio de la oscuridad de un parque solitario, vestía un ligero pantalón negro y una camisa de seda manga larga, sus cabellos negros caían a sus espaldas y se confundían en la oscuridad de aquella noche. El foco dañando de un farol prendía y apagaba en un siseo de segundos, el joven se sentó en una banca para luego sacar lo que seria un móvil.

Sus dedos se deslizaron y marco siete números: 1-7-0-9-9-2-7, el repique dio a la espera de unos seis segundos cuando voz gruesa se oyó de fondo.

-Dígame magnificencia, ¿a que debo el honor de su llamada?- la voz era gruesa pero respetuosa, de un hombre mayor, incluso había cierto toque de miedo

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven, mucho antes de que contestara.

-¿los secuestraste?- interrogo

-A la hora que usted me ordeno majestad-

-buen trabajo, espero que los cuides porque estaré mas pronto de lo que piensas- se logro escuchar una exclamación de fondo pero el joven colgó sin siquiera despedirse, en su mente maquinaban mas de mil planes, todos cuyo fin acababan con la vida de Atena.

-Solo habrá un díos- susurro a la oscuridad –nada se interpondrá, el helenismo que una ves se interpuso será desplazado, solo creeremos en una sola verdad, en una concisión, guiados hacia un mismo destino- Amt sonrió y nuevamente marco a un número

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A lo lejos en la mansión Kido un teléfono replicaba sin parar. Un hombre mayor con la cabeza al estilo buda, toda rapada y brillante caminaba a prisa, unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, hacia poco que se había enterado de una terrible noticia.

-¿Buenas noches, Mansión Kido, con quien hablo?- su voz iba a una velocidad sorprendente, era algo imposible que se entendieran.

-Veo que esta usted muy agitado- hablo la voz

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto intrigado y con miedo en la voz.

-¿Aun no lo sabe? Es curioso que ellos hayan desaparecido….- tatzumi palideció, Amt pareció sentir el miedo y soltó una carcajada a lo largo -¿los quiere con vida?-

-¿Dónde los tiene? Usted sabe si la señorita Saori…-

Amt interrumpió

-me alegra que la denomine mortal, después de todo es una farsa…-

-¡pero que dice!- nuevamente fue cortado en seco

-¿Cómo le gustaría que los matara?- Tatzumi vacilo -¿No me cree capaz…? Yo vine a destruir a su diosa, a deshacerme de este politeísmo y guiarlos a un solo monoteísmo, solo habrá un dios, el dios de los milagros… La ciencia - Parecía que Amt disfruta hablar mal de los dioses, ya que cada vez que bajo su mente descargaba el cuello degollado de Atena una sonrisa de placer se dibujaba en placido rostro.

-¿Qué quiere?- pronuncio temeroso

-Oh… ahora negociamos- su voz era aguda –Tristemente no tienes nada que valga la pena… ellos morirán y no podrán evitarlo…-

-Pero… pero… Atena… saori pagara cualquier cantid….-

-¿cree que el dinero me interesa…?-bufo –puedo tener todo con solo chasquear los dedos...-

-Pero…-

-Necesito mover mis fichas de ajedrez… ahora su misión es mover la torre y alertar a su diosa…. Porque en el menor corto de tiempo aquellos niños morirán…-

Amt colgó el teléfono dejando a un hombre con mil preguntas en la cabeza, con mil temores a los cuales debía afrontar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Santa Maria- llamo una niña de unos seis años, sus cabellos castaños eran sujetados por una coletas.

-¿Sucede algo pequeña?- pregunto una joven, sus cabellos eran marrones dando a un negrazo, a su vez sus facciones eran finas acompañadas de una blanca piel y unas hermosas esmeraldas como ojos, pero bajo ese rostro angelical reservaba una esbelta figura cubierta por un vestido blanco mangas largas y una cinta verde en sus abdomen.

-¿Qué tiene preparado Dios para nosotros?- pregunto con inocencia la niña a la vez se acercaron otros niños, todos con una curiosidad.

-Dios es la persona mas importante en el mundo- hablo la joven con voz melodiosa y acento oriental –Debemos confiar en el, porque el dio su vida por nosotros- aclaro la joven

-pero… ¿no son muchos dioses…? y si no se ponen de acuerdo- hablo otra niña de cabellos azabaches

-Dios es uno- explico –pero recuerden que el mundo humano es muy grande, Dios necesita Ángeles… Vuestro ángel de la guarda os protegerá, así que no temáis- La joven les regalo una sonrisa

-Entonces Santa Maria ¿es usted nuestro ángel?- pregunto un niño y un toque de tristeza recorrió los ojos de la joven.

-Dios elegí a los Ángeles pequeño…-respondió la joven para disminuir en un susurro sus siguientes palabras -no creo que un ser tan despreciable como yo pueda ser vuestro ángel-

-¿Qué dijo Santa Maria?

Santa Maria les sonrió y abrió sus brazos.

-¿Os queréis un helado?- los niños en coro dieron un sonoro si, la joven les sonrió y camino junto a ellos a una gran torre al lado de un rió

"Dios elige a vuestros Ángeles, puede ser tu o yo, pero si eres cruel serás despojado del cielo como Lucifer…. ¡Yo quisiera ir al cielo¡… pero también deseo quedarme un tiempo mas en la tierra… Dios mió, por favor no me abandones, dame fuerzas para que este cuerpo soporte hasta el ultimo día… perdóname" pensó Santa Maria

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué sucede Saori?- pregunto Seiya alarmado acercándose a la joven diosa que caía de rodillas en el frió suelo, de sus ojos resbalaron unas lagrimas y dejo caer el teléfono al suelo

-Los… Los han secuestrado- hablo en un susurro, Seiya pareció no comprender así que ella continuo –el orfanato… los niños…. Todos- Saori se llevo la mano a su boca y ahogo un llanto.

-Pero… los niños… imposible… Miho estaba ahí…. Y Tatzumit- Seiya no daba a crédito a sus oídos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una línea curva se había dibujado en los labios de aquel hombre joven, su mirada era profunda tanto sádica, dio un suspiro de satisfacción para detenerse en sus dos piernas y caminar en medio del parque, pudo encontrar a un hombre mayor, sus ojos eran azules pálidos, una piel arrugada y un cabellos gris muertos por los años.

-Hijo, no es lugar para estar aquí- le aconsejo con una amable sonrisa, la sonrisa de alegría de Amt cambio a hipocresía.

-Lo siento señor- le hablo –es el camino mas corto a mi casa-

-ya veo- el hombre asintió –Entonces creo que estamos en la misma posición, aunque esta es la primera vez que se me hace tan tarde… los tiempos han cambiado- suspiro –Espero que Dios ilumine mi camino y me vigile- El pelinegro frunció el seño.

-¿Kami?- repitió sin poder ocultar su dejo de molestia.

-¿eres de aquellos?- pregunto el señor mientras se sentaba a descansar –Hoy la juventud a perdido la fe… créeme hijo, Dios existe, por él estas aquí…-

-Indiscutiblemente- hablo irritado –No le contradijere, es verdad los tiempos han cambiado- se sentó a su lado –Discúlpeme por no creer en su divinidad-

-¿divinidad?- el hombre rebusco en su bolsa, sacando un libro viejo y desgastado -¿conoces esto hijo?- Amt sonrió, era una Biblia –es el libro mas antiguo conocido… Aquí yace la verdad-

-¿verdad, señor?- Amt lo miro sádicamente, solo las sombras ocultaron sus intenciones -¿Por qué no me nombra una prueba de que lo que hay ahí es cierto?-

-¿Una prueba?- el hombre se llevo un dedo al mentón –Quizás las profecías que se han cumplido-

-¿profecías?-

-Son innumerables… como la caída de Babilonia a manos de Ciro, emperador de Persia…el profeta Isaías lo predijo. Lo curioso, es que para la época que lo dijo, Ciro ni siquiera había nacido…

(Isaías 13:17-19; 44:27; 45:1 por si no me creen jejeje ¬¬)

Amt solo refunfuño por lo bajo para dejar hablar al anciano.

-Cuando en la antigüedad se pensaba que la tierra era plana, la Biblia ya decía que era una esfera…-

-Veo que sabe mucho del tema, señor- Amt le hablo hastiado.

-Por supuesto… cuando era joven fui arqueólogo, allí comprendí su autenticidad.

Pero aun así Amt se negaba a creerlo

-¿Nunca has leído la Biblia hijo?

-A menudo, señor- Suspiro levantándose –Pero…-

-¿pero?-

-¿no es gracioso como los humanos, siendo el único animal con capacidad de razonamiento, caigamos en las trampas sucias, de gentes sin escrúpulos, escapando de la realidad para crear un ficticia, donde gente sin ánimos ni deseos, prefieren apoyar a razonar tras verdades científicas?- El hombre mayor frunció el seño.

-Hijo ¿Qué edad tenéis?- pregunto.

-¿watashi?- repitió con una sonrisa mientras dirigía una mano a su bolsillo –Supongo que no hay problema con que se lo diga- La luz del foco se apago y un destello metálico alumbro el lugar. Luego un sonoro ruido, ahuyento a los escasos cuervos y murciélagos que permanecían en los alrededores –Amt, y mi edad es 21, señor- El foco volvió a prenderse, mientras el joven pelinegro se daba vuelta e iniciaba su trayecto.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué se va a hacer?- pregunto después de un silencio el caballero dorado de escorpión.

-No se sabe-

Solo minutos habían transcurrido tras aquella fatídica noticia, alguien había entrado en el orfanato de la fundación Kido, pero no solo aquello basto. Habían secuestrado a todos los niños, incluyendo las tres niñeras que administraban el lugar. Del resto, solo muertos. Pues cocineros y servicio domestico. Todo, ningún alma viviente se había salvado.

-¡demonios!- Seiya golpeo la mesa quebrándola en dos -¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir esto? ¿Qué no pueden haber tiempos de paz??????- Grito con frustración.

-Lamentar no nos servirá de nada- hablo una voz sumisa en la parte del fondo de la sala principal del santuario.

-¿entonces que hacemos?- grito Seiya al santo de virgo -¿HAN SECUESTRADO A MIHO Y LOS DEMAS??? ¿Qué HAGO PARA NO SENTIRME FRUSTADO?- Pero el santo de Virgo no dijo nada.

-Shaka tiene razón…. Así no conseguiremos nada…- hablo Camus quien también permanecía igual de sumiso.

-¡pero!- Seiya apretó sus puños, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

-tranquilízate Seiya- el moreno se giro para ver quien era el que le estaba hablando. –Atena ya ha organizo un grupo de búsqueda… apenas sepamos el origen, iremos- Era el santo patriarca.

-…Demonios- murmuro el santo por lo bajo y salio de la habitación.

-¿y que tal va esa búsqueda?- Una voz de una mujer resonó en el santuario. Todos giraron hacia donde ella estaba, y vieron a una mujer. De cabellos negros, finos y largos, mas una mirada vinotinto. La reconocieron de ante mano, era una amazona pero ¿sin mascara?.

-¿Dónde esta tu mascara?- hablo el patriarca.

-¿mascara?- La mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras se adentraba en la sala, paso al lado de cada santo, quienes la miraron con desconfianza. –Ay que ver…- bufo –Ustedes son tan ilusos cuando se lo proponen…- una risa se escapo.

-Mujer, estas jugando con fuego- Hablo la voz gruesa del santo de géminis.

-¿fuego?- hablo irónica –He estado todo este tiempo jugando con el- rió mientras con descaro se sentaba en la silla del patriarca –A ver… estaba escuchando… ¿equipo de búsqueda?-

-Veo que sabes mas de lo que aparentas- Hablo el patriarca.

-Quien sabe- hablo misteriosa, mientras se miraba las uñas de los dedos –Aunque te puedo asegurar, "patriarca", que no van a encontrar a ese bastardo de Amt-

-¿en que te fundamentas para decir ello?- Hablo el santo de Aries Mu.

-¿en que?- repitió –quien sabe- Mu frunció el seño.

-¡Podemos obligarte a hablar!- Alzo la voz Saga.

-pueden- acepto la mujer –pero en realidad no me importa… no tengo nada que ganar ni perder-

-¿entonces tu vida no cuenta?- Hablo Camus mirándola amenazante.

-de un principio mi vida perteneció a Amt- hablo secamente –No me importa perderla, con tal fui útil para el… hasta el ultimo instante-

-¡esa no es razón!- Saga levanto su puño, pero fue detenido por Milo.

-Lamento escuchar a una mujer hablar así- Hablo Milo seriamente –Por lo menos dinos, ¿Qué ganas con revelarte ante nosotros?-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Saga lo empujo.

-Oh- Era la mujer –de verdad no creí que lo notases… no por lo menos tu- rió -¿Qué gano?... Supongo que mostrar lealtad ante Amt…. El me lo dijo, pasada las seis, iba a mover el alfil… -

-Los niños- Hablo el patriarca -¿Cómo te comunicaste con el?-

-quien sabe- contesto –Después de todo, no soy la única amazona que esta bajo el mando de Atena ¿o si?- le miro inquisitivamente.

-No puedes decir eso en serio- hablo Shaka quien había permanecido callado –**Traición**-

-**desde adentro**- termino la frase Camus.

-Quien sabe- la mujer disfruto del momento –Es sorprendente como, a pesar de ser los mas fuertes… no notasen ni mi presencia-

-¡desgraciada!- Saga elevo sus cosmos.

-¿Qué ganas, Saga de géminis?- este freno su puño –Hasta ahora ante ti, solo soy tu única testigo… ¡ah! Verdad…. ¿no esta ella llorando?... ¿no se siente frustrada?- elaboro la pelinegra –Teniendo tanto poder… apodándose a si misma "diosa" y ahora, ¿Qué es ante un simple humano? ¿Debilidad, frustración, tristeza, deseo?- pregunto con los dedos de las manos -¿Qué se siente, no poder hacer nada por ella, ahora?- su voz fríamente calculadora.

-Maldita perra…- Saga mantenía su puño frenado, mientras unas gotas de sangre bajaban de su mano.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptamos?- Comento –Amt simplemente es mas fuerte e inteligente que ustedes… él no tiene armadura de oro, pero tiene esto- señalo su cerebro -100 acertante…ja,ja,ja- rió-

-Estas abusando de tu suerte- Camus disminuyo la temperatura.

-¿suerte?- repitió la mujer –La suerte es solo el pretexto de los fracasados, ¿lo sabias Camus?- el santo frunció el seño –Si tu me culpas por la suerte, ¿Quién es mas fracasado, yo o tú?-

-¡te matare!- Camus también elevo su cosmos.

-Jajaja…. ¿no pueden aguantar ni un poco….?- pregunto sorna –No puedo creer que amt sin tan siquiera haberse encontrado frente a ustedes, les conoce….-

-¿nos conoce?- Hablo Shaka.

-Milo, coqueto aunque astuto, bromea pero es un fuerte guerrero. Camus, aunque frió es sensible, háblale de su pasado y veras como reacciona. Saga, no muy diferente al acuariano, frió, arrogante pero es solo un niño perdido- bufo –Shaka, el mas poderoso de todos… astuto pero sumiso, sin embargo… después de todo ¿humano, no?- el santo frunció el seño- Cada uno con una característica en especial… esto es divertido…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Hablo el patriarca -¿Cuánto tiempo lleva vigilándonos?-

-¿Cuánto?- repitió –Llevo medio año aquí, señor- hablo -¿cuanto crees que te conocemos, cuanto crees que puedo hacer para destruir este sitio?- rió –Lo mire todo, desde la puerta escondida, hasta el lugar mas delatante-

-Maldición- susurro Milo –Ella nos tiene donde quería- acepto el escorpiano.

-Jajajaja- rió –Tal ves si, tal vez no- hablo –Esta fue la ultima misión que me encargo Amt…. Anda, tortúralos, diles cuanto se, y como de cerca estoy… si tan solo… si tan solo… te tuviese aquí… ¡Como quisiera tocarte, mujer!- repitió –te haré mía, gozare la pureza de tu cuerpo virgen, y en el ultimo instante, me quedare con tu vida- repitió cuando saco un frasco de su bolsillo –Este es mi regalo de despedida, para que comprendas como puedo controlar la mente humana, igual que tu….- bebió el frasco.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Milo, cuando la pelinegra comenzó a toser fuertemente.

-Esto… e.s… sol…o u…na… de las…cosasss….- hablo entrecortada mientras un liquido escarlata manchaba el suelo –que hare… s..to..lo…sen..ti…ras…- la mujer cayo de rodillas mientras escupía sangre –Te….ma..ta..r….- la mujer cayo rendida en el suelo.

-¿esta muerta?- pregunto Milo al patriarca, quien corría hacia la mujer, tocándole la caótica en su cuello.

-Así parece- hablo mientras le cerraba los ojos –No puede estar pasando esto…- se levanto y miro a la estirpe ateniense –Tiempos difíciles se acercan… la verdad es que para destruir a un enemigo, lo mejor es hacerlo desde adentro…- miro a la joven –Ella es la muestra clara, que hay un alto grado de traición en el santuario-

-Excelencia- Los santos se inclinaron en un perfecto mutismo, nadie decía nada, aunque sus pensamientos eran tan exorbitantes como ruidosos.

**haruka kanata no sora wo terasu**

**hikari wo mezashi habataku kedo**

**tsumetai ame ga tsubasa wo nurashite**

**kyou mo hitori**

Vuelo hacia la luz

que brilla en el lejano cielo, pero..

la fría lluvia moja mis alas

y hoy también estoy sola.

Y el silencio fue roto, una suave voz, armónica como el llanto de un ángel comenzó a sonar en los alrededores de la ciudad perdida, el santuario.

**sazanami no you ni yurete iru yo**

**kokoro no naka no tooi kioku**

**ima wa tada toumei na kaze no naka**

**shizuka ni nemuritai tsubasa wo daite**

Agito como estas olas

los lejanos recuerdos de mi corazón.

Ahora sólo quiero dormir tranquilamente

en este viento transparente y que aceptes mis alas.

Cada santo se levanto en pose de batalla, mientras miraban a sus alrededores intentando hallar a la culpable de aquel sinóptico canto.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Milo mientras abandonaba la sala santa y salía de la casa principal. Inicio de escaleras al templo de Piscis.

-es triste- Hablo Afrodita quien desde escalones abajo se comunico al cosmos del escorpiano –Intenta huir, eso es lo que siento-

**takusareta unmei yukue sagasu**

**hito hira no maichiru hane**

Busco el paradero del destino que dejé encargado

a una simple pluma caída.

La joven de cabellos lilas se levanto de su lecho, posando sus pies desnudos en el frió suelo. A su paso a las vidriaras de la noche, cerro sus ojos agudizando su oído. Saori dejo escapar un suspiro, el cual parecía haberse ido con sus penas. Era extraño, ya no sentía tristeza, solo un deseo de luchar por lo quería.

**itsuka wa kitto tadori tsukeru**

**kodoku na kokoro iyaseru basho**

**miageru hitomi ga utsushi dashiteru**

**kanashimi no kakera wo hiroi atsumete**

Algún día, seguramente alcanzaré

el lugar donde mi corazón sanará.

Los ojos que miran hacia el reflejo,

son las piezas de tristeza que recojo.

-Saori- Era la voz de Seiya, la joven diosa giro y le miro fijamente.

-dentro de poco serán las pruebas de los nuevos caballeros- cambio el tema –De verdad me gustaría saber ¿Cuál es la amazona responsable de este llanto?-

-Puede ser peligroso- Contesto el moreno –Con ese sujeto…-

-No- le interrumpió –Algo en mi, me dice que debo llevar a cabo estas pruebas…algo… algo que no se definir ocurriría-

-¡AtenA!- le regaño Seiya olvidando que era su diosa -¿Cómo puedes colocar tu vida en peligro?- sus puños se cerraron con fuerza –Yo no soport….-

-Gracias- nuevamente le interrumpió para caminar frente a el y mirarle –No pienso rendirme Seiya, y tu me conoces… no permitiré que ese fanático destruya el mundo que yo tanto protejo…. No quiero ser egoísta pero…-

-Tu no eres egoísta- le afirmo –Y tienes mi apoyo para derrotarlo- ofreció, lo cual devolvió una sonrisa de Saori –Yo luchare por ti… por lo tanto no arriesgues tu vida… por favor-

-Gracias- contesto mientras nuevamente cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba el canto.

**eien wa setsunakutte hateshinakutte**

**akogarete shimai sou de**

La eternidad es triste y sin fin.

Y debería anhelarla.

**yume wa shinkirou hisokani**

**ima mo dokoka de hakanaku saiteiru**

Todavía los sueños son el milagro

que secreta y efímeramente florecen en algún lugar.

Una joven de cabellos rubios claros dando toques de plateado, ceso su voz. Mientras en la eternidad sin fin miraba el horizonte. Se encontraba en una montaña, en la punta precipicio abajo. Recordó como Subaru le mostró ese sitio. Sentir el aire inundar sus pulmones. Escuchar el canto de los animales.

Pero ese día había sido distinto. El sonido producido por el silencio era tan escalofriante que llenaba de lágrimas su alma. Y solo en un intento por no llorar, su canto le comunicaba a la brisa nocturna, que llorase por ella.

La joven mujer mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras el viento ondeaba su vestido blanco. Hermosa, divina, equipara e incluso igualada a una diosa. Pero su belleza era mortal, oculto bajos sus ojos azules claros.

La joven abandono el precipicio y dio camino hacia el santuario, allí adentrándose, poso el frió metal que quemaba su piel. Su mascara era sencilla solo dos rayas a los lados de un rojo vinotinto.

-¿Dónde estabas?- exclamo molesta una mujer de unos veintisiete, su cabello morado oscuro en un corte estilo hongo sobre sus hombros. -¡Te he estado buscando!- exclamo molesta, una mascara también cubría su rostro.

-Gomen- contesto la joven –Solo estaba cantando-

-¿Can…tando?- tomo de la muñeca a la joven y la introdujo en el recinto de las amazonas para después encerrase con ella en una cabaña -¿era tu voz??- pregunto temerosa.

-¿Voz?- repitió mientras retiraba el metal de su cara -¿de que hablas?-

-¿! Como que de que hablo ¡?- respondió histérica lanzando la mascara -¡Sabes que dirán los santos si los interrumpes! ¿Lo sabes?-

-Watashi…-

-¡No!- le callo antes -¡no sabes de que estoy hablando! ¡Y no intentes excusarte¡- regaño.

-Pero…-

-¡nada de peros¡ ¡cometiste un error¡ Y ahora…. Atena sabe de tu existencia….- se sentó en la cama mientras cubría su rostro con las manos –lo sabia, esto iba a ser un error… yo no debí meterte aquí… este sitio no es para ti-

-Jizel- hablo la muchacha cabellos rubios platinos –Atena no tiene porque saber que estoy aquí-

-¡Nani!- exclamo molesta –Insinúas que mienta de tu infiltración- Ahora le miraba con recelo.

-Ie- negó –No quiero que mientas Jizel- se acerco –Solo quiero la verdad se ajuste a la que queremos-

-¡vuelve a decir eso y no respondo!- exclamo separándose.

-Yo no miento- negó –Le diremos la verdad… porque entre en el santuario y como hice para pasar-

-¿Y que es lo que según tu, es verdad?-

-No fue suerte el haber pasado… de verdad soy fuerte y a ti te asignaron como mi sensei- comento –pero pocos días de haber entrado, yo enferme… gravemente… no podía levantarme de cama… por lo tanto, sin poder evitarlo… aunque sabias que no debías… me dejaste descansar… pero mi salud se deterioro, al punto que yo no podía entrenar todo el día, necesitaba descanso, por ello buscaste un sitio donde pudieses entrenarme sin intromisiones…. Y que nadie se diese cuenta de mi existencia-

-¿crees que creerán eso?- pregunto dudosa.

-Lo harán- cerro los ojos –Porque la prueba exacta esta aquí- llevo su mano a su cara, acariciando la silueta de sus propios ojos –En solo unos días perderé la vista-

-¿Qué?- exclamo acercándose a ella.

-para conseguir algo, es necesario abandonar algo- afirmo –Perderé la vista el día justo de las pruebas de armadura nueva-

-¿estas loca?- susurro sin creerlo –Por Atena son tus ojos-

-Por Atena hago esto- contesto –Así, el día de la prueba aunque aparezca, no tendré la necesidad de participar, porque ¿Por qué querrían a una ciega?... No serviría de nada- abrió los ojos y miro a Jizel –Es el precio-

-Antes lo dudaba pero estas completamente…-

-Y cuando llegue el momento, yo salvare a Saori… ¿Quién lo diría, una ciega salva a una diosa?- Suspiro y sentó –Subaru me ayudara ese día… de verdad es una buena persona-

-aun no estoy de acuerdo- le corto.

-lo harás- dejo caer su vestido mientras buscaba ropa para dormir –Porque yo confió en ti-

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

La noche camino dando luz a un nuevo amanecer, los rayos dorados, caían en el árido suelo expuesto a tantas luchas crueles, justas e injustas. Las nubes teñidas de un claro azul abrazaban a sus hermanas de un color blanco. Día tranquilo, de no saber, semana atrás de los incidentes.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Shura aburrido mirando el coliseo, donde jóvenes aprendices diputaban por el derecho a una armadura.

-Ya va siendo hora- Contesto Milo quien estaba a su lado sentados en las gradas, como espectadores de las batallas vestales que se realizarían a continuación.

-escuche que esto es muy importante- hablo interrumpiéndolos Aioros, un joven moreno de cabellos castaños –Atena de verdad deseaba este día-

-¿por aquella voz?- pregunto su hermano.

-Pero no se supo de quien era- Shura se llevo un dedo al mentón –Lo que me preocupa son esos traidores-

-También es una incógnita- suspiro Aioria –Por más que investiguen a las amazonas-

-Y sobre el secuestro no se ha sabido nada…. Ese equipo de búsqueda es un estorbo- Hablo Afrodita que les escucho.

-Guarden silencio- Ordeno Camus fríamente.

-¡No nos mandes a callar!- alzo la voz Shura.

-Ya, ya- Milo le coloco una mano en el hombro mientras dirigían su mirada a las batallas que se realizaban.

-

-

-Es tu turno- Un joven de cabellos vinotinto escucho esa voz en su cabeza -¡tu puedes¡- El joven chico ingreso en la arena de batalla, mientras escuchaba a lo alto la voz de su santidad el patriarca.

-Subaru Miteru de Japón- Hablo Shion –y Ivan Celestin de Italia, a la arena-

-¡ve con todo¡- nuevamente esa voz en la cabeza de Subaru, parpadeo sus ojos grises y miro a su oponente, un hombre un poco mas alto que el, de piel bronceada y cabellos rubios. Poseía esa mirada arrogante y esa mentalidad de superior.

-¡Comiencen¡- exclamo el patriarca.

Ambos jóvenes elevaron sus cosmos mientras comenzaba un lucha entre quien recibía mas golpes, una patada alta, un cruce de brazos, una caída al suelo.

-¡Desgraciado!- exclamo el italiano agitado mientras elevaba sus manos –Cruce no hate- exclamo y una luz azul resplandeció en la arena, mientras Subaru era despedido contra el suelo, metros atrás. -¡te lo merecías¡- rió pero el joven cabellos vinotinto se levanto.

-Eso no es nada- Y nuevamente una batalla de golpes inicio, cuando Ivan callo de bruces en el suelo. –Baka- susurro mientras se acercaba a su contrincante.

-Retrocede- La voz sonó en la mente de Subaru pero tarde, sintió como Ivan le arrojaba arena en los ojos.

-¡eso es sucio¡- exclamo una amazona entre la multitud.

-Desgraciado- susurro Subaru, cuando sintió que era lanzado al suelo y golpeado salvajemente.

-Atena- Shion se dirigió a la diosa, quien no dio señas de nada así que continúo

-Espero que aprendas la lección, cabrón- El joven italiano golpeaba con todo al japonés.

**meguriawase hitotsu machigaeba**

**itoshisa sae toge ni natte shimau**

**mune no soko ni shizumeta itami ga**

**himei wo age iki wo fukikaeshita**

**ano toki wa naze? to jibun wo semete mitari**

**demo doushite? to aite ni toikaketari**

Si un encuentro es equivocado

hasta los sentimientos de amor se vuelven espinas.

El dolor que sumergí en mi corazón

gritó y fue revivido.

A veces trato de culparme diciendo, "¿por qué lo hice?"

Y pregunto a mi amigo, "¿pero por qué?"

Los ojos de todos se abrieron a la par, mientras el canto se filtraba entre la gente.

-Es ella- Hablo Saori mirando a los alrededores.

-No deberías- susurro Subaru mientras escupía sangre –Debes descansar, shizuka-chan-

-¿¡EH¡?- exclamo el italiano -¿con quien hablas??? ¿Es tu novia la que te esta cantando? Ja, ja, ja… No te preocupes, cantara para tu funeral-

**nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru**

**omoide no danpen**

**anna omoi kurikaesanai**

**sou kokoro ni chikau**

**nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru**

**kanashimi ga aru kara**

**kono chikara de kono inochi de**

**omae wo mamoritai**

Reflejado en el agua que fluye,

un fragmento de recuerdo.

Juré de corazón

que nunca repetiría esos sentimientos.

Reflejado en el agua que fluye,

hay tristeza así que

con este poder y con esta vida,

quiero protegerte.

-De seguro esa perra nunca te quiso- Hablo vulgarmente –Mira que ya perdió la esperanza en ti… JA, JA, JA-

-Cállate- Subaru se estaba molestando.

-¿ah? no te escucho- hablo sorno mientras le daba una patada -¿no quieres que siga burlándome de esa puta?? ¿o es que ya te diste cuenta que no vale la pena… si, si, eso… cuando acabe contigo me la llevare a la cama-

-Desgraciado- Subaru comenzó a elevar sus cosmos que se comenzó a hacer dorado, sorprendiendo a los presentes -¡te matare si dices una palabras mas de ella¡-

**nakushita no wa shinjiau kimochi**

**demo ima nara ai wa makenai darou**

**nasakenakute mo ima wa itaranakute mo**

**sore dakara koso tagai ni tasuke aeru**

Lo que perdí fue mi fe.

Pero ahora, sé que el amor es invencible.

Aún si es miserable y el presente no me lleva a algún lugar,

es el por qué nos ayudamos.

-¡no te tengo miedo¡- le grito mientras también elevaba sus cosmos, pero el de Subaru comenzó a cambiar nuevamente, se hacia plateado claro y resplandeciente –Las mujeres son unas inútiles- hablo.

-Deathtrip Serenade- Una luz se formo mientras el joven italiano caía a metros casi muerto, Shion se levanto.

-Subaru Miteru de Japón, ganador de este encuentro- Una luz plateada inundo el coliseo mientras una armadura descendía y comenzaba a vestir al joven muchacho.

**nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru**

**omoide no danpen**

**anna omoi kurikaesanai**

**sou kokoro ni chikau**

**nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru**

**kanashimi ga aru kara**

**kono chikara de kono inochi de**

**omae wo mamoritai**

Reflejado en el agua que fluye,

un fragmento de recuerdo.

Juré de corazón

que nunca repetiría esos sentimientos.

Reflejado en el agua que fluye,

hay tristeza así que

con este poder y con esta vida,

quiero protegerte.

La armadura de plata brillo en el cuerpo del joven mientras un arpa era sostenida en sus manos, atrás de el, apareció la constelación de:

-Subaru de **Lyra**- Hablo Shion –Caballero de plata más poderoso-

La armadura de Lyra había pertenecido a Orfeo, quien era equiparable contra algunos santos dorados, quienes le miraban con asombro.

**mizukagami de kokoro no kage wo mireba**

**sore wa ai ga unda mou hitotsu no kao**

**taisetsu ni shitai subete no tame ni mo**

**mou itami kara me wo somuketakunai**

**taisetsu ni shitai subete no tame ni mo**

**mou itami kara me wo somuketakunai**

Cuando vi la sombra de mi corazón en el espejo de agua,

Es el nacimiento del amor, en un solo rostro.

Porque quiero que todo se vuelva valioso,

ya no huiré más del dolor.

Porque quiero que todo se vuelva valioso,

ya no huiré más del dolor.

El joven se inclino hacia Saori, quien con una sonrisa asintió.

-Me gustaría escuchar tus melodías- Hablo mientras se levantaba y bajaba de su trono para quedar frente al santo –También quisiera escuchar la voz de ella-

"no puedes mentirle a Atena"

-Princesa…- Subaru dudo y giro su vista a las gradas –Ella tiene una salud muy grave, no puede ser amazona… aun así esta aquí…- suspiro –Quise que retirara pero es algo terca-

-Me gustaría conocerla-

-Yo no puedo entrar en el recinto de las amazonas-

-Tienes razón- Saori acepto -¿Quién es su maestro?- La joven amazona corrió de entre la multitud y se inclino ante la diosa.

-De verdad lo siento princesa, yo no quería que ella interrumpiera así… pero es una persona difícil de tratar… y- le contó lo mismo que Shizuka le había dicho ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabia –Por eso… por eso-

-No te preocupes- hablo Atena –Solo quiero conocerla-

-Hai…. Sígame por favor- Y junto a ella salieron de la arena, la pelea de Subaru había sido la ultima (Conveniencia ¬-¬). Así siguiendo a la amazona, llegaron hasta una habitación, donde una joven estaba sentada en una cama.

-tu debes ser Shizuka- Hablo Saori entrando, pero la joven solo asintió sin verle.

-Gomen- se disculpo –no podía soportar que Subaru perdiera-

-Lo se- Hablo y miro a las Amazonas para que quedasen a solas –Quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿algo?- repitió y le miro sin abrir los ojos –Usted es mi diosa, no puedo negarle nada- hablo sumisa.

-Lo se… pero primero ¿Por qué te escondes?-

-ah… eso… no es que quiera… solo que soy diferente, puedo caer… y las personas me verán como una carga… se reirían- abríos sus ojos azules sin brillo –Una ciega como yo no merece salvar a Atena-

-No deberías hablar así- regaño Saori –Jizel me dijo que tu cosmos es muy bueno, igual al de Subaru… ¿eso no es suficiente para protegerme?- Shizuka sonrió.

-A veces enfermo….- bajo su cabeza –Y debo descansar…. Aun así-

-Aun así yo te acepto- hablo Saori –Además me gusta tu voz… en estos momentos debería desconfiar de todos, pero tu voz me da paz-

-¿paz?- Saori asintió, Shizuka sonrió –Cantare por usted todos los días si así lo desea-

-Estaré encantada- Contesto para levantarse –Ahora quiero pedirte algo, shizuka-

-Lo que usted diga es una orden- respondió.

-No quiero que lo veas de ese modo… pero debo aceptar que si no lo cumples, debo usar la fuerza- Hablo en too melancólico.

-Wakata- asintió la joven -¿Cuál es el favor que desea pedirme?-

-Quiero que vivas con uno de mis santos dorados- Hablo sorprendiendo a la joven ciega –Quiero decir… es solo una precaución…-

-…..Wakata- acepto con un suspiro -¿ningún otro deseo?- Le dijo con una sonrisa para no sonar arrogante.

-Te dejare con Mu- Hablo –y quisiera escucharte mas seguido- le sonrió para darse la vuelta y salir de la cabaña. Dando instrucciones a Jizel, la joven diosa abandono el recinto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tic-tac

Un reloj de manera desgastado marcado su ritmo en el espacio silencioso que acompañaba aquella sala. Solo una flor resignada decoraba la mesa, mientras una alfombra roja tapizaba el suelo. Era el cuarto de un hotel. Uno elegante y caro.

Y allí con la mirada perdida un hombre joven descansaba recostado en un sillón. Sus cabellos plateados, largos y un poco ondulados, se deslizaban hasta el suelo, mientras el contraste sol de sus ojos revisa cada espacio en la habitación.

Una persona hermosa, demasiado como para ser humano.

-Kaoru-sama- De repente un mujer de unos diecinueve entro en la habitación. Llevaba un uniforme de ama de casa, negro vestido que guardaba una camisa blanca por dentro con una corbata; Mas un delantal de color blanco.

La joven muchacha se acerco al joven mientras se inclinaba y le entregaba una taza de porcelana fina.

-es hora del te- hablo mientras se agachaba y sus cabellos negros en corte de hongo sobre sus hombros ocultaba su mirada vinotinto.

-Gracias- contesto mientras tomaba un sorbo del dulce te. Porque así era el joven, amante de las cosas dulces, pero un psicópata cuando se trataba de dinero.

-Han llegado los informes de los movimientos de Amt-sama- contesto.

-Ya lo se- se levanto de la silla, mostrando que vestía una ropa de dormir color blanca, con la camisa manga larga abierta en unos botones de al frente –Pero mis planes… no son los mismo que Amt-san- hablo mientras terminaba de beber el te y dejaba la taza en la mesa –No me interpondré en sus planes porque no me interesan… a menos que involucren lo míos- sonrió

-Kaoru-sama- le interrumpió la joven -¿y si ella… si Atena le pide su colaboración?- pregunto.

-Solo trabajo por dinero- miro a través de la ventana, las luces centellantes de los carros que alumbraban los baches de las calles- Pero no creo que quiera mi ayuda…. Después de todo- miro a su sirvienta –Soy un asesino-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y esto es todo- Acabo de explicar Mu a su nueva invitada en su templo. –Si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme a mi o a Kiki- El joven pelirrojo asintió.

-¡Cuenta conmigo Shizuka!-

-Arigatoo Kiki-chan, Mu-san- La joven rubios platino inclino la cabeza.

-Bien, supongo que querrás instalarte- hablo Mu mientras le cedía el paso a la joven –Ven con cuidado- le dijo al recordar su condición.

-Hai- asintió la joven mientras entraba en el cuarto, cuando una alarmada Marín entro en el templo dirigiéndose a la sala del patriarca.

-¡Paso Mu!-

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto al cosmos de Marín el santo ariano.

-¡noticias!-

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando Marín entro en la sala del patriarca. Allí se encontraban Saori y Seiya, aparte de su Santidad el patriarca.

-Atena- Hablo agitada Marín mientras le entregaba un sobre –Tiene que verlo-

Dentro de el, con un nudo en la garganta, Saori descubrió unas fotografías, cinco en total.

-¿Quién los mando?- pregunto Shion viéndolas, eran los niños del orfanato pero las ultimas dos…

-Kanon… al parecer le llegaron a el- contesto – le pareció extraño, por lo que nos la envió… había escuchado lo del secuestro-

-Están vivos- suspiro aliviada Saori pero miro la otras dos -¿Quién es esta persona…?-

-He visto antes este sitio- Seiya tomo la foto, en ella podían ver a una persona, en el fondo del paisaje se lograba divisar un estación -¡Estación Shibuya!- Aseguro Seiya –Japón-

-¿Por qué…. Que tiene que ver ella?- pregunto Saori y miro la ultima fotografía. Observo a un hombre mayor, pero su rostro pareció consternado.

-¿sucede algo Saori?- pregunto Seiya preocupado.

-El…él es Obata-sensei- Hablo Saori –Lo conozco…. Es un viejo amigo de mi abuelo-

-¿Qué?- Shion tomo la foto.

-Supongo que es la única pista que nos queda- los dos asintieron.

-Le llamare- hablo Saori.

A Kilómetros de Grecia. Una gran mansión destacaba en la pacifica calle, habitada solo por algunos carros u niños. Blanco con gris de manera elegante, una enorme reja de color negro que invitaba al paso. Y por dentro, cerámica brillante bajo la lámpara en forma de araña.

Rinc-Rinc…. Se escucho el teléfono a lo lejos, tan solo segundos para que una de las jóvenes sirvientas contestase.

-moshi moshi, Familia Kazuka, en que le puedo servir?- La joven escucho con atención mientras seguía las instrucciones que le profanaban al otro lado del auricular. –Que tenga un buen día- La joven muchacha de cabellos castaños claros se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el despacho, donde estaba segura que se encontraba su "supuesto" jefe.

-¿Qué sucede?- Era un hombre mayor, cabello blanco con toques grises, ojos negros como la noche, y su piel arrugada y seca.

-Obata-sama era una llamada de la fundación Kido- Hablo la joven.

-¿Kido? Hace rato que no tengo noticias de ellos… ¿Qué querían?- pregunto secamente y molesto.

-Mañana- hablo la joven –La señorita Saori Kido pidió una entrevista con usted, a las ocho de la mañana- el hombre frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que no estaba???- le grito -¡que estoy muerto! ¡eso hubieses dicho!-

-dijo que era urgente- hablo sumisa.

-¡urgente!- Se levanto de su sillón sosteniéndose en su bastón. -¡Largo!- La joven asintió mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un grupo grande de jóvenes se encontraban en las afueras de la calzada zodiacal, a unos mil pies se encontraba lo que denominaban "aeropuerto". Allí la joven diosa se detuvo para mirar a sus santos, quienes le acompañaban.

-Tenga mucho cuidado princesa- hablo el santo patriarca mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto.

-no se preocupen- hablo Saori al estirpe que le despedida un buen viaje –Seiya, Hyoga, Shaka, Camus y Milo me acompañan….- apretó sus manos –Los encontraremos- dicho esto la diosa se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras al yet privado seguido de los santos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche comenzaba a caer, mientras que un joven de cabellos negros lisos se adentraba en lo que seria un bar. Unos pasos para llegar a centímetros de la barra, sentarse y quedar al lado de un hombre joven de cabellos plateados.

-"destiny"- pidió Amt con una sonrisa a la camarera, quien nerviosa asintió.

-¿no veo porque una prostituta se deba comportar así contigo?- Hablo el joven chico a su lado. Amt alzo una ceja.

-¿no veo porque un menor de edad deba estar bebiendo aquí?- Contesto mientras recibía la copa de "destiny" que la joven camarera le había traído.

-Tal vez- acepto el joven ojos dorado –Pero dime ¿no es una hermosa mujer?- miro a la joven de la izquierda a solo metros –Como quisiera tenerla… seria un gran experimento-

-Lo olvidaba- rió mientras bebía nuevamente -¿aun no lo consigues? ¿Aun no logras encerrarlas en su propio cuerpo?- Se bufo.

-Aun no- se resigno –Pero que me dices vos… ¿sigues siendo el fanático religioso que desea degollar a Atena?- Bufo en rengaza.

-¿crees de verdad que es una diosa?- Su tono cambio a uno mas frió.

-No lo se- respondió –Su belleza es divina-

-Ja- rió –Si se trata de belleza la tuya es equiparable a la de ella- le miro intensamente.

-Oh… un halago- hablo arrogante –Pero no tengo intención de perderme tiempo en ti, Amt-san- El pelinegro soltó una fuerte risa que llamo la atención.

-¿en mi?- negó con la cabeza –Kaoru, ciertamente cuando te veo no puedo parar de mirarte y me he confundido alguna vez deseándote… pero-

-Pero tú y yo nunca seremos nada-

-Aunque tengamos gusto en común….- termino su copa –Pero lo que si me gustaría…- deslizo su mano entre los cabellos del joven cabellos de plata –Seria matarte… lo se, tu belleza es al punto de enférmame…. Tú no eres humano- le dijo.

-¿y acaso tu lo eres?- se levanto quedando frente a frente, Kaoru con su cuerpo delgado, sencillo semejante a una mujer. Y Amt, un hombre alto mirada esmeralda y cabellos oscuros.

-¿Qué es un humano primero que todo?- bufo –Desde el día en que empezamos a asesinar, tu, yo y nuestros sirvientes… no somos humanos- Se dio la vuelta mientras dejaba unos billetes en la barra. –Suerte con tu presa- Se despidió.

-Ah…- suspiro para sentarse –Baka- Cuando una joven chica coloco su mano en el hombro de Kaoru.

-Kaoru-sama- le hablo la pelinegra –Tiene una llamada- le extendió un celular. La joven lucia un vestido rojo que ajustaba su figura y realzaba sus cabellos cortos.

-Aquí, Kaoru- hablo mientras contestaba y pedía con la mano otro "destiny" –Ah- exclamo –Tienes razón…. Si….. Ese bastardo, ya sabia porque me lo había encontrado, casualidad… no- tomo la copa levantándola en dirección a una rubia hermosa a metros al lado –"destino" diría yo- rió para asentir –Escucha todo y encárgate del viejo una semana después… Y- Vio que la joven se le había acercado -¿Cómo estas, princesa? Le mencione que usted parece una diosa- La joven rubia rió.

-¿podemos pasar el rato?- le propuso, el joven sonrió.

-Bien, te dejo- Colgó el celular y se lo entrego a su amiga para después centrar su atención en la chica. –Su belleza me deja atontado, ¿Qué hace una dama como vos, aquí n este sitio lleno de lobos?- le miro.

-Aburrimiento- Le contesto -¿crees poder entretenerme?- le pregunto.

-Nunca defraudo a una mujer…- saco dinero y lo dejo en la barra -¿me acompaña, señorita?- le tendió una mano, la joven asintió sin esperar que le deparaba el futuro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hacia unas horas atrás que habían entrado en aquella elegante mansión, hyoga caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, mientras Milo intentaba formar conversación con Seiya. Shaka y Camus permanecían sumisos, mientras Saori esperaba la llegada de Obata-sama.

Unos minutos cuando un hombre mayor recargado en un bastón entro a paso lento. Mutismo pesado, solo el arrastre del pie marcaba el compás, una joven sirvienta se acerco a el, le sostuvo y quedaron de frente.

-Veo que ha crecido señorita Kido- Su voz era gruesa.

-Espero no importunar con mi visita- hablo Saori firme y sumisa.

-no- negó –Al contrario, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por mi ex amigo Misumasa Kida, será un honor-

-Domo- asintió Saori, para pasarle la fotografía –Busco a esta mujer- hablo, el rostro del hombre palideció.

-No lo conozco- rehusó.

-¿no?- intervino Seiya -¿seguro?

-Cien por ciento- respondió rápidamente inquieto.

-Usted dijo- intervino Camus –"No lo conozco"- repitió, el hombre le miro –Si no lo conoce, ¿Cómo sabe que es un hombre?- El hombre frunció el seño.

-Creí que era una mujer- Hablo Hyoga mirando la foto, el hombre mayor pareció arrinconado.

–Al contrario, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por mi ex amigo Misumasa Kida, será un honor- repitió Milo.

-¡No puedo decirle!- exclamo -¡además, usted señorita no debería juntarse con ese tipo de personas!-

-La vida de varias personas depende de esto- Saori le miro desafiante, Obata suspiro.

-Fue uno de mis actos mas bajos como ser humano- hablo, todos le miraron –Mi carrera de medicina iba como la espuma… crecía y crecía- hablo en voz baja –Todo hasta que apareció ese sujeto-

-¿el de la foto?- intervino Seiya -¿es un hombre?-

-No parece pero lo es- suspiro –belleza divina-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Shaka.

-Hablamos… no se como, no lo conocía, a decir verdad me daba mala espina… él… tenia ese aire… **de psicópata**…- Espero mientras bebía un sorbo de café –"tu no tienes la culpa, son ellos, porque ponen sus esperanzas en mi"…. él decía lo que quería escuchar- bajo la taza –Nuestras conversaciones se hicieron menudas, al punto de que todos los días le esperaba….. Entonces falle, debía operar al alcalde de una ciudad… falle y, aunque la gente no decía nada, el jefe del hospital me despidió-

-¿por fallar una vez?- repitió Milo.

-Cuando te acostumbras a la fama, caer es algo muy doloroso… yo no podía fallar… pero paso…- suspiro- ¡Era algo estupido! ¡Sin mi ese hospital no seria nada!- exclamo molesto –Entonces el dijo: "la vida es injusta, estaría mejor sin ellos"- hablo -¡No entendí lo que quiso decir… ¡lo se fue mi error… ¡Yo desee que estuviera muerto!-

-¿lo mato?- interrumpió Camus.

-¡Yo tenia mi coartada, no Salí enjuiciado….pero, él…. Él lo mato!-

-Entonces la persona que buscamos es un asesino- hablo Saori.

-¡Pero no cualquiera!- casi grito –Ese hombre… su mente…. Daba miedo… de verdad lo hacia…. Estar con el te hacia dependiente…. Y al escucharlo…. Adoraba la sangre, ¡la adoraba! ¡Haría sacrificios si para ello lograba su ambición!-

-¿Cuál era su ambición?- pregunto Hyoga.

-¿alguna vez te has sentido frustrado?- pregunto el hombre a prácticamente un chico de doce años-

-Tengo un sueño- bebió de su chocolate- Quiero aprender a encerrar a las personas… en su propio cuerpo… de manera que, no importa lo que yo haga y si a ella no le gusta- saboreo el chocolate –Yo pueda jugar todo lo que quiera-

-¿jugar?- repitió con algo de miedo.

-Hai- sonrió centrando su mirada dorada –Jugar… jugar con ellas…-

-¿mujeres, jugar?- repitió Milo sin creer.

-No se su pasado, no se porque me dijo aquello- hablo –pero su sueño era encerrar a una mujer en su propio cuerpo-

-¿puede hacerlo?- pregunto Seiya.

-No lo se- suspiro –Desde entonces no se nada de el-

-Psicópata asesino con odio a las mujeres- repitió Shaka –Princesa no creo que sea el tipo de persona con quien debamos involucrarnos-

-Pero- Saori bajo la mirada –No tenemos otra pista-

-¿de verdad es tan importante conocerle?- pregunto el hombre.

-Lo es- respondió Saori –Debo salvar la vida de unas personas-

-su nombre era Kaoru- les dijo –Solo eso se…. Amaba las cosas dulces y, ambicionaba el dinero- coloco su mano encima de la de Saori –Si de verdad es importante, si tus deseos de verdad son encontrarle, ten por seguro que lo hará-

-¿En qué se basa para decirlo?-pregunto Camus.

-No lo se- respondió –Pero en este mundo, cualquier deseo tan impuro y puro era algo que atraía verdaderamente a Kaoru- hablo –Lee la mente y si es importante aparecerá en tu puerta-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sonido de un teléfono resonó en el cuarto de hotel, un hombre joven se acerco levantando el auricular.

-Aquí- hablo –Lo sabia…. ¿me conocen?- repitió –Bastardo de Amt, les envió mi foto… no, no, al contrario, yo me encargo del resto- asintió –Mátalo después- El joven colgó y comenzó a reír cuando entro su joven acompañante, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que vestía un uniforme.

-Kaoru-sama esta todo listo- hablo –Las maletas, todo-

-Arigatoo- le sonrió –¿Qué seria de mi sin ti, hotaru-san?-

-Ie, Kaoru-sama- la mujer le tomo la mano y la beso –Mi vida le pertenece-

-Lo se- respondió con descaro para después caminar a la puerta sin ayudar a la joven con las maletas –Nos vemos en el carro- hablo mientras salía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche había arropado al santuario, mientras el santo de la primera casa se encontraba a las afueras de su templo, mientras se comunicaba con su amigo Shaka, quien le narraba los acontecimientos recientes.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- pregunto Mu

-Saori piensa permanecer unos días aquí- respondió –Si no aparece se buscara una segunda solución-

-Comrpren….- Mu se interrumpió el mismo al escuchar un canto a sus espaldas, en la habitación de la joven muchacha.

**naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta**

**deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to**

**itsu no manika kimetsukete ita**

**¿Por qué? He olvidado por completo el cómo amar.**

**El encuentro llegará algún día con el inicio de la separación.**

**De algún modo me hice a esa idea.**

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Shaka, Mu se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-No, nada importante, hablaremos cuando regresen- respondió.

-De acuerdo- contesto para cerrar la conexión.

**yogoreta sunikaa (sneakers) no hodoketa himo musunde kureta**

**hanikamu anata no egao asahi wo abite tokimeita kyuu ni**

**Até las agujetas sueltas de mis sucios tenis**

**y tu tímida sonrisa de repente brilló a la luz del sol.**

Mu se adentro en el templo hasta que su mano toco el cerrojo de la puerta de la habitación de la joven, no supo si lo que hacia era indebido pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había abierto la puerta.

Shizuka se encontraba sentada en la cama, con una bata blanca que cubrió su figura descansando sobre su rodilla, sus cabellos rubio platino eran deslizados por el frió suelo quien a su vez besaba sus pies. La joven sin dudar era una belleza y, hasta mu quedo embelezado con ella.

**aisaretai kara aishitai wake ja nai**

**massugu aisuru yuuki wo kureta ne**

**kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo**

**nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto**

**No es que quiera amar porque quiera ser amada.**

**Tú me diste el valor para amar de frente.**

**En el viaje de hoy en adelante ambos juramos que**

**sin importar lo que ocurra, no nos soltaremos de las manos.**

-Fushigi…- el canto ceso, al parecer la joven había notado su presencia. –Señor Mu, lo he despertado?- Mu tardo en responder.

-En lo absoluto- hablo –Al contrario tu voz a despertado mis sentidos-

-Arigatoo- respondió con una sonrisa para levantarse y caminar en dirección al hombre joven. –Pero creo que es tarde- en un segundo la mascara poso su rostro.

-Lo es- le afirmo -¿no puedes dormir?- quedaron de frente.

-Solo un poco…- suspiro –La noche se ha vuelto muy fría desde que Atena se fue-

-La princesa- repitió mas para si -¿quieres acompañarme a la entrada del templo?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Será un honor- la joven asintió y como si pudiese ver, atravesó la puerta para llegar a las escalinatas y sentarse. Mu solo le imito. –Anata…-hablo –luces solitario-

-¿Yo?- repitió -¿de que hablas?-

-Tal vez porque no veo, mis sentidos se han agudizado….- sonrió –Tu tristeza es muy palpable-

-Es imposible estar triste…-contesto –Estoy conforme con lo que soy-

-So desu ka- respondió en japonés –Tal vez estoy mal interpretando las cosas…- rió levemente –Aun me falta por vivir supongo… eso espero-

-Hablas como si tu destino fuese decidido… como si estuvieses condenada al manto de la muerte-

-Yo pienso…- cerro los ojos mientras la brisa acariciaba su rostro –que la muerte es lo único que tenemos asegurado en este mundo-

-¿la muerte?-

-Ya que… el amor, la amistad… y por ultimo la vida todo es pasajero así como la salud…- miro su mano –Mi existencia es solo un segundo en este mundo… cuando cierre los ojos me daré cuenta que ya no existo-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Mu no supo porque pregunto aquello –Es que… luces demasiado joven para la forma en que expresas la vida-

-tal vez- sonrió –Quizás he leído muchas tonterías en la vida-

-¿leído?- frunció el seño.

-Ah… bueno….en forma… figurativa- hablo nerviosa.

-mmm….- pensó Mu, recordando que ella estaba ciega… no podía leer ¿o si? -¿Por qué decidiste ser caballero de Atena?- Le interrogo.

-¿Por qué?- repitió –Mu-sama tu no conoces la vida en el exterior- contesto –La desolación, la desesperación, la corrupción… cuando estuve ante aquel escenario no pude aguantar la tristeza-

-¿hasta ahora es la primera vez que entrenas…?-

-Entrenar…- sonrió –Supongo que lo he hecho… muchas veces, pero eso no llena mi existencia…. Me di cuenta ahora, que me gustaba mas la soledad… me gustaría vivir sola en un mundo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Y tu compañero, Subaru?-

-Subaru fue otro giro en mi vida- hablo –pero el no me ama a mi… supongo que las cosas mas simples son las mas complicadas-

-No hablas en serio- sonrió Mu –es imposible que el no te ame.. Dijiste que podías palpar las emociones… ¿no lo sientes a el?-

-Sentir- repitió –Que difícil es…- levanto la mirada al cielo, mientras la luna chocaba con su mascara –Distinguir la mentira de la realidad… es como un sueño, pero cuando lo pienso… no se si estoy soñando o estoy muriendo- Suspiro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres figuras se cubrían con capas largas que ondeaban con las olas del viento, el mutismo se carga de pesadez mientras se extendía en los rincones de una solitaria calle.

-Amt-san- Hablo un mujer –ya envié lo que usted me pidió-

-So desu ka- respondió –Me gustaría saber como responde Kaoru a mi desafió- rió fuertemente –Esto es divertido… sin darte cuenta, Atena…. Estoy controlando cada uno de tus movimientos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Masumi, el sirviente mayordomo de la familia Kido se dirigió a la puerta, hace unos segundos atrás, alguien ajeno a sus recuerdos, tocaba con insistencia. Ahora que la puerta se abría en dos y, mostraba la oscuridad de la noche, logro divisar lo que seria un segundo sobre.

-¿Quién lo habrá dejado?- pregunto a la soledad visitante, mientras con manos temblorosas tomaba el sobre y cerraba en un doc la puerta de madera.

No tardo en que los pocos integrantes de la estirpe ateniense que se encontraban en la mansión se reunieran con su diosa, a estudiar el contenido de su nueva pista, nueva evidencia, que esperaban ser guiados a una salida de aquel molesto laberinto.

**Continuara…**

**Rew onegai.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

Saori se encontraba de pie mientras el caballero dorado de la casa de acuario abría en un dos el sobre ¿Qué revelaba? Una invitación, una tarjeta de sobre blanco con un listón dorado.

-¿una invitación?- repitió Seiya.

-Dice Baile dorado- hablo Camus –Es para mañana en la noche… creo que Saori, debes conocer a estas personas- le entrego la tarjeta.

-Así es- respondió –Muchos de los invitados los conozco-

-¿Quién la firma?- Pregunto Milo

-no dice- hablo saori –Cuando un trozo de papel cayó del sobre grande.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Hyoga mientras veía que Shaka le sujetaba.

-Dice: "He escuchado que brillas como el sol, hermana de la luna lucero de amor ¿Qué sorpresas me tienes a mi? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Tu cuerpo, virgen y puro… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, un asesino que no vale nada? Y es que, el solo hecho de pensar, de que quizás soy importante para ti… hace que la sangre mis venas fluya con fervor… Si de verdad deseas conocerme, como yo a ti, te espero mañana en la media noche del gran baile de la humanidad poderosa, aquella que se llena de avaricia y a quien tu, avivadamente proteges. … Creo saber porque aquel, a quien dices desconocer quiere tu vida, quizás lo entiendo… quizás lo conozco, yo te puedo ayudar pero un precio has de pagar. Mejor no te adelanto el escenario y te espero en la obra de teatro, Vamos juntos, bajemos el telón"- termino de leer Shaka.

-Definitivo es el asesino- hablo Camus –Princesa no confió en el-

-Lo se- respondió Saori –Yo tampoco-

-Pero sigue siendo nuestra única pista- Hablo Shaka sorprendiendo a todos –Comprendo que sea un asesino, pero que podemos hacer… el es la única pista-

-Shaka tiene razón- hablo Camus –Debemos ir, por lo menos dos de nosotros-

-Saori- Seiya llamo a la diosa –Lo mejor será que Camus y Hyoga investiguen primero-

-No- Saori les negó –Iremos todos-

-Pero…- La diosa le interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta de temer!... Yo confió en que las cosas saldrán bien…- apretó su mano –Confió-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya había amanecido cuando aquel chico abrió sus ojos dorados, ante el se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, su figura era cubierta por una sabana de seda veis. Kaoru respiro y abandono la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Al abrir la regadera las gotas de agua se deslizaron por completo, cubriendo su cabello plateado que por el efecto gravitacional tocaba el suelo. El joven cerró sus ojos y visualizo lo que sucedería ese día.

Sabia como era Amt, como actuaba, le conocía como la palma de su mano… Y aun así, en estos momentos venideros, no sabia exactamente que hacer…

-Creo que deje pasar el tiempo- susurro mientras cerraba el grifo –Tu me lo pediste… ¡porque no lo impedí… porque?- apretó sus puños mientras fruncía el seño. Entonces una voz resonó en la sala de baño.

-Kaoru-sama aquí tiene unas toallas- hablo la joven pelinegra Hotaru-san -¿Cómo desea vestirse hoy, Kaoru-sama?- pregunto, pues era costumbre buscarle las ropas al joven pero…

-Sabes- contesto sin meditar la pregunta -¿Yo estoy equivocado?-

-¿equivocado?- repitió -¿con respecto a que tema, Kaoru-sama?-

-Es que… hace tiempo ella, yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte… de las misiones que me encomendó, solo logre dos… ¿Por qué no puedo lograr la tercera? ¿Qué quiero que ella, el me demuestre? ¿Quién es Amt? ¿Quién es Atena?- Cayo de rodillas.

-Kaoru-sama- la joven iba a entrenar pero el tono de voz de su amo se lo impidió.

-¡No entres! ¡Déjame solo!...- sollozo -¿Qué soy…?- pregunto en un monologo -¿Por qué no puedo vivir solo en un mundo…? ¡Quiero Sentir- abrió nuevamente el grifo –Que difícil es…- levanto la mirada al techo–Distinguir la mentira de la realidad… es como un sueño, pero cuando lo pienso… no se si estoy soñando o estoy muriendo- Suspiro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraban en ese momento en el comedor, con platos realmente exquisitos ante ellos, pero sus mentes divagaban entre las nubes de la confusión y ansiedad.

-He tomado una decisión- les afirmo Saori a sus caballeros –He disidido abolir la ley de las mascaras-

-¿eh?- sorprendió a los santos -¿Por qué ahora, princesa?- pregunto Hyoga.

-al pensar en este evento, se que la mejor forma de pasar desapercibidos es ir en pareja, o por lo menos dos mujeres… ellas no pueden usar mascara en el baile, por eso…-

-En ese caso…-

-Seria discriminar Seiya- le interrumpió Camus al santo Pegaso.

-Que solo dos mujeres amazonas puedan revelar su rostro es un insulto para las demás amazonas…- hablo Shaka.

-Shaka- Saori le miro –Comunícate con el patriarca e infórmale de mi decisión- hablo –Por ultimo… creo que las pupilas de Capricornio y Virgo estarán bien-

-¿Sahra?- Shaka se sorprendió –Pero ella…-

-Por favor-

-Esta bien, princesa- Shaka se levanto de la mesa mientras salía del comedor con un aire muy tenso.

-

-

De entre aquella famosa estirpe dorada ateniense, cualquier humano daría lo que fuera con tal y ser pupilo o postulado para la armadura de la calzada dorada. Shaka recordó el día en que se dispuso que se entrenaría amazonas, le pareció absurdo, ridículo, porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, no había tenido suerte con sus discípulos además, una mujer no era suficientemente merecedora de tan siquiera conocer sus técnicas.

De verdad se comporto como un machista en aquel entonces, el santo suspiro mientras sacudía su cabeza, aun ahora no aceptaba del todo esa situación… Y ahora estarían a rostro descubierto. No odiaba a Sahra, una joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche, mirada que se perdía entre el púrpura y el verde. Si, su mirada era un cristal difícil de distinguir.

Con respecto a su carácter, era amable aunque caprichosa y al principio, algo indisciplinada. Era joven, sencilla pero algo no le permitía aceptarla. No se daba el lujo de decir "Bien hecho" o "sigue así". Nunca se lo había dicho y, ahora que la calma le besaba los labios, no sabia que hacer, ¿Por qué meditaba el asunto? ¿Estaba huyendo?.

-No lo se- se detuvo contra el barandal de su ventana para que la brisa matutina le rozase el rostro -¿estoy huyendo de algo que creo que necesito?- hablo para luego entablar conexión con el santo patriarca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amt se quito la capa que cubría su figura mientras la dejaba a un lado en aquel lujoso cuarto de hotel. A su lado se encontraban sus dos fieles amigos, aunque cumplían más el papel de sirviente. Kholer y Yuriko, así se llamaban.

-Amt-san- le llamo la rubia -¿esto esta bien?- pregunto.

-¿sabes el peligro que representa esto?- pregunto Kholer –Estamos en el mismo hotel que el-

-lo se- sonrió para si -¿no es mas excitante así?-

-¡Amt-san!- exclamo Yuriko.

-No deberías preocuparte –Se acerco para abrazarla –Yo nunca pierdo ¿o si?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las manillas del reloj se movieron al son del día, dando paso a una noche iluminada por el lucero de la luna llena, que se posaba con vigilancia y esplendor sobre el tejado. Hacia unas horas atrás que se habían reunido, Hyoga y Seiya se sentían algo incómodos, ya que ellos no acostumbraban a vestir de forma elegante (¬.¬ ¿tienen algo que opinar?) Por otra parte Camus y Shaka lucían de manera sorprendente, ambos con su aire sumiso pero firme (. Jo, jo, imaginen….. Y la babosa babea y babea).

-¿Por qué teníamos que venir a esto?- pregunto de forma exagera una joven cabellos castaños oscuros y de ojos miel claros -¡No quiero ir a un sitio así!-

-¡Cálmate Elizabeth!- exclamo Sahra, quien lucia un hermoso vestido azul que encajaba su figura mientras caía espontáneamente sobre sus rodillas, su cabello cepillado y liso, mientras unos zarcillos de sol colgaban de sus orejas.

-¡No quiero!- exclamo sonrojada. La amazona aprendiza de capricornio era una joven muy tímida, siempre esperando al momento de la lucha para proteger a su diosa, pero ahora que un vestido verde, que para ella era atrevido cubría su cuerpo, se sentía como en otra dimensión. A pesar de lucir bonita.

-Son ordenes de Atena- le hablo -¿vas a contradecirla?-

-Por supuesto que no… pero-

-Pero nada… recuerda que debemos capturar a ese asesino-

-Un asesino…- repitió -¡que despreciable!- le hablo con rencor –Merece la muerte-

-No eres Zeus para juzgar, amiga- le sonrió.

-Ach… ya lo se- exclamo molesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El lugar de la fiesta, era enorme y majestuoso, una mansión monumental, un pasillo que se extendía a lo largo y su cerámica que reflejaba los rostros de los nobles. Allí encima de todo una lámpara enorme de cristal, mientras arreglos florales se esparcían por todo el espacio.

Después de un vergonzosa presentación ante los mismo santos, ahora todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa, mientras veían pasar o saludar a uno que otro conocido.

-Mas le vale que venga- murmuro molesta Elizabeth.

-No se de que te preocupas, Eli- hablo Milo en su tono seductor –Para mi luces hermosa, deberías vestir así mas seguido-

-Oh ¡Basta!- le dio un empujón provocando unas risas por los presentes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Esta usted listo ¿kaoru-sama?- hablo Hotaru, quien lucia espléndidamente, de manera tímida pero con un toque de atrevido, un vestido negro que remarcaba todo el contorno de su figura, unas sandalias de tiras que subían y uno que otro diamante encima.

-¿Qué opinas?- hablo el Joven, llevaba un esmoquin de blanco con negro (Mesero ¬¬… no mentiras mi Kaoru es mi personaje favorito en este fic, imagínenlo como Kazuki de Get Baskert, Julieta de Romeo& Julieta, Sumane de Petrier… a Yuec de CCS) Mientras sus cabellos largos habían sido sujetados en un corte mucho mas masculino, sus ojos ya no eran dorados sino de un negro común y corriente.

-¿Por qué usted… sencillo?- pregunto su sirvienta, pues su amo siempre era extravagante y único cuando se trataba de ropas.

-Voy a ir a la fiesta pero no quiero que Atena me subestime…-

-¿entonces…?-

-Yo se lo que hago- rió para luego tenderle una mano a la joven -¿nos vamos, señorita?-

-Hai, Kaoru-sama-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La manilla del el reloj casi daba las doce de la noche, Seiya y los demás giraban su vista a todos lados, buscando para ellos, según la foto que tenían al famoso asesino.

Por otro lado aparte de ellos, dos jóvenes le observaban de lejos.

-Esto es divertido- comió otro aperitivo.

-Kaoru-sama- le hablo.

-Quiero que te confundas con ellos… y no me conoces, recuérdalo- Kaoru se alejo de su compañera, quien asintió y de forma disimulada se acerco al grupo de Saori.

-Saori-sama- hablo y, los santos le miraron con desconfianza –No creí encontrármela en esta fiesta- sonrió.

-Hotaru-san- Saori le reconoció –Ha pasado el tiempo-

-Lo se- le sonrió –Veo que tienes muchos amigos… ¿Cómo van tus negocios?- pregunto.

-La fundación Kido prospera-

-Me alegra por usted, Saori-sama- sonrió –Ahora estoy en el negocio del comercio-

-He escuchado de tu industria, cada día tú familia tiene más poder-

-Tal vez- miro a Milo, quien le sonrió.

-Señorita, ¿no desea algo de beber?- pregunto galante.

-Arigato ne-

-

-

-Esto es grandioso- Kaoru se detuvo antes de llevar su aperitivo a la boca -¿Qué sucede Kaoru-kun?- susurro a su oído.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el joven se volteo para verle de frente –Anata… te sabes arriesgar lo suficiente-

-Oh, eso opinas de mi- sonrió Amt para luego entregarle un aparato de color negro que contenía un botón –Mira es un regalo-

-Esto es… ¿aquí?- abrió sus ojos.

-Es solo- le abrazo, provocando susurros a los alrededores –Que no quiero que maten a mi Kao-chan- sonrió para besar su frente.

-Lo tienes todo planeado… de verdad quieres que yo…-

-Deseo algún día luchar contra vos- se separo para empujarlo por detrás –Anda, cumple el destino-

Se habían sentado en la mesa mientras un puesto vació en frente de Saori y al lado de Camus reposaba, el reloj marco las doce y, una línea se curvo en los labios de la joven pelinegra de cabellos cortos.

-Saori-sama- le llamo -¿Por qué quiere conocer a Kaoru-sama?- le hablo-

-¿Cómo?- Milo abrió los ojos y paro de coquetearle –Tu eres… la foto, no eres tu-

-¿Dónde esta?- le interrogo Saori –Le necesitamos, por favor llámale-

-Kaoru-sama- llevo las manos a su pecho –Es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida…. Haré cualquier cosa para protegerlo… es por ello que te haré de nuevo la pregunta ¿porque le quieres conocer? Atena-

-Debo salvar la vida de varias personas, esa es mi única y fuerte motivación- Hablo seria.

-Hay…- susurro –Tres Kaoru-sama-

-¿Tres?- Shaka interrumpió -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-La vida tiene tres puntos, nacimiento-tiempo-muerte- hablo -¿A quien elegirás? Al Kaoru que es arrogante, grosero y no duda, al Kaoru que muestra su forma elegante pero psicópata… o al punto intermedio, aquella que no se conoce, la caja de Pandora, Kaoru-sama-

-¿no es la misma persona?- pregunto Camus.

-Decide, por favor- pidió la joven.

-Quiero al Kaoru que representa la caja de Pandora, el punto intermedio-

-So desu ka- hablo, cuando el puesto vació que se encontraba frente a Saori fue llenado.

-Nos conocemos- Kaoru se recargo sobre sus codos, mientras miraba fijamente a la joven diosa.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No…no… yo no soy…- Shizuka abrió sus ojos, levantándose de un grito. Otra pesadilla de aquella que le azotaban en la noche. Suspiro para ponerse de pie.

Lo recordó.

**Flash Back**

-Se ha abolido la ley de las mascaras…. Se que no asististe a la reunión pero, ya no es necesario- Fue lo que le dijo Jizel a la joven amazona, quien apretó sus puños y guardo silencio.

Los rayos del atardecer se fundían en el cielo, mientras la noche era invitada a arropar a los ciudadanos. La joven mujer se encontraba mirándole fijamente mientras aun con mascara en el rostro, no sabia que hacer.

-¿Qué sucede?- Por unos minutos libre, Mu se acerco a la joven para quedar a su lado -¿aclaraste tus sentimientos?- le pregunto.

-¿aclarar?- repitió.

-Subaru te vino a ver hoy- contesto Mu.

-En mi corazón- poso su mano –Hay de todo… pero no confusión Mu-sama-

-Lo siento… no quise ofenderte- se disculpo.

-No te preocupes… es solo cuestión de aceptar las cosas… aceptar lo que somos- apretó sus puños.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto de nuevo Mu, al verla tan inquieta y ansiosa.

-No lo se- contesto –Ahora muchas cosas pasan… pero no se cuales me afectan- subió la mano a su rostro y quito la mascara –Supongo que esto ya no es necesario-

-¿Por qué…hasta ahora te la quitas?- pregunto Mu mientras se hipnotizaba por la belleza sobrenatural de la joven.

Ahora que el atardecer daba a sus cabellos, el rubio platino parecía brillar y sus ojos, dos hermosas esmeraldas que se perdían como un bosque, pero sin brillo. Su piel blanca y sedosa, labios que incitaban a ser besados. Mu tuvo que desviar su mirada para detener sus impulsos carnales del hombre.

-¿Qué me sucede, porque estoy pensando de esta forma?- se pregunto mentalmente, esa chica era demasiado para el… no quería aprovecharse de ella. Pero le atraía.

-Amo a Subaru- le hablo parándole el corazón al santo de la primera casa –datte…. El vio mi rostro mucho antes que el mundo-

-¿Subaru…?- Mu se sentía decepcionado, y no sabia porque, en un principio acepto que ella era de otro hombre, que era hermosa, que tenia la voz de un ángel… pero que solo era un deseo infantil, sobre algo que podría ser efímero. Pero ahora, ¿Por qué le dolía saber que ella amaba a otro…?-

-Hice una promesa… por eso mi corazón no vacilara en ningún momento… aunque me sienta herida, aunque tenga ganas de llorar… ¿comprendes Mu-sama?-le miro, pero el santo solo contesto:

-Somos caballeros de Atena… amar no se nos esta permitido… por eso, yo no te puedo dar ningún consejo- le miro con ojos dolidos, agradeció que ella estuviese ciega.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto sorprendiéndolo –Te lo dije… puedo sentir tus sentimientos.. Este corazón que se agita…- poso su mano en el pecho de Mu –Tus ojos que piden ser observados y consolados… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mirándole sin mirar –Si puedo quitar tu tristeza solo pídeme lo que quieras-

-No después de lo que acabo de oír- contesto sin percatarse de haber sido grosero –Ahora vete a tu habitación-

-Mu-sama- repitió pero Mu la levanto de su muñeca y se separo –Gomene… watashi- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Mu se dio cuenta de su error.

-No te culpo por no corresponderme- hablo –Como dijiste: "Me gustaria vivir en un mundo donde este totalmente solo"- El santo bajo las escalinatas dejando sola a la joven.

**End Flash Back**

-¿Por qué no se puede huir…?- hablo –Si se tiene miedo… ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer feliz a todo el mundo?!- exclamo en un sollozo -¿Por qué…?-

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

El día había amanecido nublado, las gotas de agua se escurrían por la baranda de la ventana. El susurro del viento era pacifico sofocado por su hermana lluvia. Un día donde el mutismo era presente, ocupándose por el ruido mas molesto, atrayendo a una molesta compañía. La soledad.

-¿Por qué tenia que venir con nosotros?- pregunto molesta Elizabeth de la casa de capricornio -¡El es un asesino….!-

-Atena sabe eso- Milo le hablo –Pero debemos aceptar que no tenemos ninguna pista-

-¿Y el que nos ha dicho????- respondió -¿sabe donde esta Amt?- refuto.

-Amt-san- la voz del visitante los sobresalto a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Hyoga, Elizabeth, Milo y Shaka.

-¿Sabes donde esta???- pregunto casi en un grito al joven cabellos de plata.

-Amt-san no es una persona fácil de localizar…..- se sentó en uno de los sillones –Calculador, frió, egoísta, siempre triunfa… esa clase de características son muy difíciles de encontrar-

-Kaoru-sama- en ese momento en la sala entraron, a parte de la joven sirvienta, Saori, Seiya, Sahra y Camus –Aquí tiene- le dio una taza de chocolate caliente –Espero que sea lo suficientemente dulce, amo-

-yo también lo espero- sonrió deforma amistosa mientras bebía un sorbo –Exquisito Hotaru… eres la mejor-

-Oye- Milo le llamo –Te estamos hablando-

-Lo se- contesto –Supongo que para este momento ya lo habrá hecho-

-¿hecho?- pregunto Saori.

-Saori… no te conozco… pero con respecto a Amt, si el tiempo me pudiese decir algo, creo que le quitaría las palabras de la boca… **"Amt-san es igual a mi**"- cerro sus ojos mientras tomaba un galleta que Hotaru le ofrecía –Siempre teniéndolo todo, riendo y gozando porque creemos que somos superiores… pero en el ultimo instante… en el ahora que se perdió en el ayer…la persona que quisimos proteger, se fugo de mis manos como las palabras al viento…. Jure en ese entonces que no perdería ante nadie…nada- Bajo la taza –En mi mundo los dioses griegos solo eran parte de la mitología… Yo creo es en Dios, ser superior que gobierna el mundo católico-

-¡¿Estas intentando ofender a Atena?!- exclamo Seiya levantándose.

-Para nada- le sonrió de forma amable –Su belleza me hace pensar que es un ser superior… amt-san es mi sempai por solo cuatro años y medio… el tiene veintiuno, yo diecisiete-

-Y es un asesino- hablo en un susurro Elizabeth a lo que Kaoru rió sin ser exagerado.

-Anata..- miro a la joven cabellos castaños oscuros –Sabes que la verdad tiene tres enfoques- cerro sus ojos –Mi verdad, tu verdad y la verdad… ¿Cuál crees que sea cierto?- le pregunto.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo….? Eres tu quien asesina a la gente- le miro despectivamente –No hay nada mas cruel que matar sin razón alguna-

-So desu ka- hablo -¿Y tu? ¿No matas en nombre de tu diosa?-

-Ah… pero es ¡!diferente!!- exclamo.

-¿en que?- respondió -¿no somos humanos todos? ¿No es el lema de tu diosa, luchar por el amor y la verdad, respetar a los humanos, en acuerdo mutuo… la rendición es para todos, no es así?- miro a Saori –si yo soy una escoria que te diferencia a ti de mi?- pregunto.

-Kaoru-sama- le llamo Hotaru –Usted no es una escoria-

-Lo se- le sonrió –Princesa- llamo a Saori –Cuando te dije, probablemente ya lo hizo… me refería a los niños que tienen secuestrados-

-¿Qué dijiste?- exclamo Hyoga.

-Amt-san es como yo- miro la taza –Lo que no sirve simplemente hay que desecharlo… si yo estuviese en su lugar… de seguro ya estarían muertos-

-Por favor no digas eso- Saori apretó sus manos –Necesito encontrarlos-

-el y yo nos conocemos desde la infancia- le hablo –Trabajamos juntos y, liberamos el proyecto "ángel absoluto"-

-¿ángel…- Hablo Shaka.

-¿absoluto?- repitió Sahra.

-Supongo que esa fue la razón… Yo y Amt-san lideramos un proyecto con fines católicos… "Ángeles" Sirvientes bajo el manto divino de aquel que lo observa todo desde arriba- suspiro –Entonces ocurrió… te vimos aquel día- miro a Saori a través de sus dos gotas negras, ojos.

-¿a mi?- repitió.

-Mirabas el horizonte acompañada de unos caballeros y una mujer de cabellos verdes… en la sima de una roca con la vista al mar… tú dijiste. "Poseidón esta sellado"- todos abrieron sus ojos a la par.

-eso fue…- Seiya hablo –Cuando le derrotamos…-

-Años de investigación, se fueron al mar al descubrir la presencia divina… ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto? ¿No he luchado por revivir a los ángeles? ¿Qué es te mundo? ¿Por qué tantas religiones y una razón de ser?- hablo –Esas preguntas me las hizo Amt-san a mi… ¿Por qué no pude responder? ¿Yo sabia lo que era un ángel? ¿o quizás estuve equivocado?-

-Kaoru-sama- el joven sonrió y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven pelinegra -¿esta usted bien?-

-Hai desu- hablo cortésmente –Supongo que desde ahí te comenzó a odiar-

-Eso quiere decir- hablo Camus por primera vez

-cerramos ese día el proyecto… aunque el supo quienes eran los Ángeles- suspiro para levantarse –Si todos ellos aparecen nuevamente, siete días oscuros cubrirán a la tierra… desesperación, dolor y soledad…. La caja de Pandora se abriría-

-¿es eso cierto?- pregunto Shaka sin creerlo.

-Tres años se consumieron en aquel laboratorio- le hablo –No supe quienes eran los ángeles, solo Amt y Kazuya le encontraron- camino a la ventana, aun llovía –Para liderar el poder, de seguro usare a esos niños-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Sahra.

-Mana… se los robara a aquellos niños el mismo dia del juicio final… ahora que lo pienso- llevo un dedo en su mentón –Creo que debe haber un error en sus planes… ¿Por qué yo….- guardo silencio.

-¡porque yo??- repitió Saori.

-Ie- negó –Supongo que no es importante…. Tu primera misión, princesa- le hablo –Es encontrar a los Ángeles, no matara a los niños… solo hasta que tenga a todos…-

-¿Cuántos son?- pregunto Camus.

-Cuatro estaciones al año- respondió –Ahora mi pregunta…- miro a Saori -¿Cuánto deseas mi ayuda?- rió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mana nacer, yacimiento, algo donde se extrae poder.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII

Compartiendo con el enemigo

Lyra-acuario

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mu-sama- Shizuka se detuvo atrás del santo de la primera casa –Yo quiero…- le costaba hablar.

-¡Shizuka!- la joven abrió sus ojos, Subaru subía por las escaleras –Te tengo una… sorpre…- le miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos como platos.

-subaru- hablo ella mirándole -¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-¿Por qué…- hablo saliendo del trance –Luces hermosa- hablo –Eres como un Iris bañado en sol y lluvia- le hablo -Mi princesa- se acerco y la rodeo por la cintura para abrazarla. Mu salio de la sala en dirección contraria.

-¡matte!- exclamo pero el santo ya se había ido. Entonces miro a su compañero, sus ojos grises que le miraban intensamente –Sentir- repitió.

-¿sentir?- Subaru le miro confuso -¿sucede algo?-

-ie- contesto –Sorpresa… ¿Cuál?-

-Ah… la veras… ven- la tomo de la mano –Es un secreto de los dos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En cuarto oscuro se encontraba una figura recostada en la cama. Era un hombre de cabellos rojos y mirada vinotinto.

-Supongo que va siendo hora que actué….- hablo a la soledad –Gomene… Kaoru-chan-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Aldebarán- hablo Mu al entrar a la casa de Tauro -¿Kanon…?- abrió sus ojos al verlo -¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Vaya que estas perdido en tus pensamientos- hablo el marino de Poseidón. –Pase a tu lado hace unas horas…. Aldebarán preparo un desayuno exquisito- dijo –Decidí quedarme… y tu?-

-Yo… nada importante- contesto desviando la vista, cosa que sorprendió a Kanon.

-So- hablo –Escuche que hay una hermosa dama en tu templo-

-Ah… si- se resigno a decir y pasar de lado donde estaba Aldebarán.

-OHHHH… vienes a desayunar a mi templo Mu, eso es extraño… pero no te preocupes hay suficiente comida- lo empujo a la mesa.

-No es necesario Aldebarán- Pero el santo de la segunda casa ya le había servido.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- exclamo, Mu solo suspiro y tomo un cubierto.

-Me pregunto- hablo Kanon –Sin Mu y yo… ¿tu te comerías solo todo esto?- comento al ver la tonelada de comida XD

-¿Qué se puede hacer?- contesto –No la voy a dejar perder- los invitados suspiraron a la respuesta –Por cierto Kanon, ya lo supe-

-¿saber?- repitió el azulejo.

-Eres casi igual a Milo…. Con su aprendiz- hablo regañando, a lo que el marinos e sonrojo.

-Entre Natasha y yo no hay ese tipo de relación- le contradijo nervioso.

-Ah… claro, claro… niégalo pero que te enteres que todo el mundo lo sabe-

-Mientes- le dijo –Es imposible-

-Como si fuese difícil distinguir una mujer enamorada- rió –Pero supongo que esta bien…. Pero no juegues con ella…. Eso es ser cruel… ¿verdad, Mu?-

-¿eh? Si, tienes razón- contesto.

-¿ah? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Aldebarán.

-Creo que no estoy muy bien hoy… si me disculpan- se levanto cuando una chica de cabellos castaños claros entro en el templo, sus ojos eran azules.

-Maestro- exclamo mirando a Kanon.

-Ah… Natasha…- se levanto nervioso y sonrojado –Amigos los dejo-

-Te entendemos- hablaron a dúo.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Kanon a su compañera cuando salían del templo.

-Ie- sonrió –Solo quería saber si me puede acompañar a un sitio- pidió.

-Ha… claro-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Atena ya tomo su decisión….- hablo Camus –No debemos contradecirle-

-¡Lo se!- exclamo Elizabeth –Pero…

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre mascara mortal y ese joven?- pregunto Shaka.

-¿Cuál?- respondió –No lo se… son iguales supongo- contesto la aprendiza de capricornio.

-Entonces, si hemos podido aguantar a ese psicópata ¿Por qué no podríamos con ese niño?- respondió el santo dorado de Virgo. Con esto logrando callar a la joven.

-Pero- era Sahra -¿de verdad él es un asesino?- pregunto –Cuando hablaba no me daba esa impresión-

-"que difícil es distinguir la verdad de la mentira"- hablo Camus mientras subía la ultima maleta, ya que se dirigían al aeropuerto -¿no lo dijo?-

-Oh, basta- Elizabeth subió al carro molesta.

-De verdad odia a esa clase de personas- hablo Hyoga a la joven pelinegra Sahra.

-Porque sus padres fueron asesinados por un grupo parecido al de Kaoru-

-¿ah?- abrió los ojos Seiya -¿tu lo llamas ya por su nombre?- Shaka frunció el seño.

-¿y eso que?... idiotas- subió al auto.

-

-

-Kaoru-sama ¿esto es seguro?- pregunto la joven mientras veía como el chico infantilmente arrojaba toda la ropa desordenadamente dentro de la maleta.

-¡Y esto también!- exclamo mientras reía como un idiota.

-Kaoru-sama- volvió a hablarle.

-No te preocupes- cerro la maleta –La vida se ha vuelto muy aburrida desde entonces….-

-Pero….-

-Kazuya-san también nos acompañara-

-¿él….?- exclamo temerosa –Pero…-

-se lo que ocurrió hace años… pero el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Amt-san…. No se como supo de mis planes, pero se ha ofrecido a acompañarnos, por eso…por eso-

-Es muy arriesgado-

-Pero se trata de trabajar con los ángeles…. El es la mejor opción-

-Lo se… pero-

-¡No te preocupes! Estas conmigo- sonrió –Ahora ayúdame con las maletas, ne?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos jóvenes caminaban a las orillas de playa, Shizuka con los pies descalzos siendo acariciados por la arena, mientras su mano era entrelazada por el joven de cabellos vinotinto y ojos grises.

-¿Dónde vamos Subaru?- pregunto.

-A un lugar realmente tranquilo… creí que por tu salud seria bueno- llegaron a una orilla más alejada donde había una cueva, juntos entraron mientras Subaru extendía una sabana para que ella se sentase.

-Que pacifico- hablo

-Lo se- sonrió –Es nuestro secreto- Beso su mejilla.

-Arigatoo Subaru-san-

-Yo… siempre estaré a tu lado- apretó mano –Siempre te amare, recuérdalo-

-Sentimientos- susurro pero antes de poder hablar, el joven beso sus labios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche había caído cuando sus pies tocaron suela en el piso del santuario, Kaoru miraba asombrado por todos lados, pues el lugar era enorme. Ahora a su lado, no solo se hallaba la joven de cabellos negros cortos, sino también un hombre de unos veintiuno de cabellos vinotinto y ojos del mismo color. Una persona bastante atractiva.

-Me alegra verla sana y salva, princesa- Hablo el santo patriarca que se encontraba en la primera casa al lado de Mu y los demás santos, quienes estaban ahí para darle la bienvenida a la joven diosa.

-Vaya que hay gente aquí- susurro Kazuya.

-Sorprendente- exclamo como un niño Kaoru, mientras la sirvienta solo suspiraba.

-Amigos, a partir de hoy, ellos estarán con nosotros, cuídenlos y vigílenlos- hablo Saori señalándolos.

-"vigílenlos"- repitió Kaoru en voz alta -¡Cuento con ustedes!- varios fruncieron el seño al ver la clara falta de respeto hacia su diosa.

-Discúlpate- le ordeno Kazuya.

-Pero!- exclamo Kaoru

–No comerás ningún dulce si no lo haces-

-¿Qué???- soplo sus mejillas –Idiota- miro a Saori –Lo siento no era mi intención imitarte en tus claras ordenes-

-Quiero encontrar a esos niños y a los Ángeles, espero que a partir de mañana se comience la búsqueda- ordeno Saori.

-Lo se- contesto Kaoru cuando miro hacia dentro de la casa de Aries, allí vio a una joven de cabellos rubio platino –Kawaii- hablo y la gente miro.

-Shizuka- repitió Subaru mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba a atrás, pero había algo extraño, la joven parecía también mirarle y una extraña atmósfera se formo entre los dos.

-Bien, Aldebarán…- llamo Saori –Que se queden en tu templo-

-Si princesa- tomo las maletas –Por aquí, síganme-

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- grito Kaoru – ieda….. No quiero subir todo eso-

-Bien, quédate a dormir aquí- Kazuya siguió de largo.

-Ah no ne- le hablo a la sirvienta –El no me ve como el líder ¿verdad?-

-Kaoru-sama- suspiro. Así todos comenzaron a subir cuando Kaoru paso al lado de los gemelos de géminis se les quedo viendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Saga.

-No lo había notado- hablo Kaoru acercando su rostro a Kanon quien retrocedió –Sois bien parecidos- rió paras seguir a sus amigos –Chao ne-

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?- pregunto molesto el santo de géminis.

-Ignóralo- hablo Kanon mientras les seguía para ir a su templo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una joven mujer de cabellos rubios tecleaba de forma rápida en su computadora, lleva unas gafas que combinaban con sus ojos verdes, mientras una taza de café se encontraba a la orilla de su escritorio.

-Yuriko-san- hablo Kohler cuando entro en el estudio -¿Qué tal va todo?-

-A sople- contesto –Creo saber en donde esta el tercer ángel-

-Sou- hablo mientras bebía café –Buen trabajo, Amt estará orgulloso-

-Lo se- paro de escribir para recostarse en el respaldo de la silla –Pero sigo pensando que la idea de Kaoru en el santuario no es buena…. –

-Si todo sigue como lo predijo no hay de que procurarse-

-Lo se- suspiro –Pero en este cuadro hay algo que no esta en el lugar correspondiente-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV

Objetivo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente no tardo mucho para que ellos se instalasen, Saori les había permitido una habitación de unos treinta metros de ancho y largo, suficiente espacio para que el grupo de Kaoru, instalara sus equipos.

-¿alguna pista?- hablo Kaoru mientras daba una lamida a un helado que tenia en la mano, sus compañeros se encontraban frente a una computadora tecleando sus investigaciones.

-¡Sabes! Tu no ayudas en nada, así que no te quejes!- le señala Kazuya irritado.

-Pero!!- exclamo

-¡Que te calles!- ordeno

-No puedo salir de esta habitación y ahora tu me regañas- hablo como un niño a quien le arrebatan un dulce.

-¿no puede salir?- repitió Hotaru.

-Lo que sucede es que… - suspiro –no soy bienvenido… por eso… prefiero estar aquí-

-Kaoru-sama- hablo la pelinegra

-¡Ya basta!- golpeo el escritorio Kazuya -¿desde cuando prestas atención a lo que la gente dice??- alzo la voz –Si quieres salir solo hazlo… a la final… el destino se escapara de sus manos-

-¿se escapara?- repitió, pero solo vio su reflejo en la mirada de su amigo. -¿dousth…. Porque me miras con ojos tan piadosos….?- hablo Kaoru

-¡Vete!- Kaoru bajo la mirada y salio del cuarto. A lo que estuvieron a solas.

-Onegai shimaizu- pidió Hotaru –No le habla a Kaoru-sama de ese modo-

-Tu sabes lo que viene después- le hablo señala su computadora –Ya tenemos a dos ángeles-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una joven de cabellos azules vestía el uniforme escolar a las afueras de un instituto, cabellos lisos, mirada verdosa, era verdaderamente hermosa.

-Itte, itte- se escucharon unos susurros –Es Yoko-sama-

Este instituto era solo para mujeres, así que se establecía un sistema donde las sempai debían tener una hermana pequeña, en este caso, la joven que aparecía en frente de la puerta era una de los de tercero.

Otra joven de primero tímidamente se acerco a ella.

-Onee-sama- le hablo -¿volvemos a la residencia?-

-Hai, Umiko-chan- le sonrió a lo que ambas caminaron a la salida, a los lados se escuchaban susurros, pues Yoko, era una de las jóvenes mas populares en ese instituto, su delicadeza, sus cabellos largos y finos, piel bronceada…. Lo que se esperaba de una princesa.

Ya cuando se encontraban dentro de la residencia, la joven ingreso en su habitación. Era pequeña, coloreada de un rosa claro, una mesa de peinar con un espejo enorme, una cama adornada de peluches, algo común de una estudiante de preparatoria.

-Sigue así, Yoko-san- se hablo a si misma la joven mientras se miraba en el espejo –Sigues siendo igual de hermosa y educada- Hablo "humildemente" pero de repente una fuerte corriente le atravesó el cuerpo, haciéndola gemir del dolor. -¿Qué…sucede….?- se pregunto en su monologo abrazándose a ella misma, todas las extremidades le dolían.

-¿Onee-sama?- le llamaron a la puerta -¿todo bien?-

-Hai..hai…no te preocupes- hablo en un hilo pues la voz le costaba, entonces unas marcas aparecieron en sus brazos, como látigos lo cuales le ocasionaron gotas escarlatas -¿Qué me sucede?- pregunto entre lagrimas -¿Por qué estoy sangrando?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru camino unos momentos sobre la arena, mientras sus pies descalzos eran acariciados por la misma, no llevaba chaqueta, solo una camisa blanca que le sobrepasaba las caderas mientras era cubierto por un pantalón negro. Mirase por donde fuese, su figura era delgada, incluso llegado a confundirse con una mujer.

Entonces el joven se encontró con alguien, era un joven hombre apuesto, de cabellos azules y mirada verde.

-Tu eres- hablo Kaoru mirándole –El del otro día… el gemelo- Kanon le miro de lejos, no pensó que fuese aquel asesino que su hermano le había hablado, lo contrario, le parecía frágil y muy fácil de manipular.

-El asesino- le hablo de frente algo arrogante por no ser completamente -¿se puede saber que haces aquí, no tienes trabajo?- pregunto.

-¿yo?- repitió en el mismo tono arrogante –Eso no va conmigo-

-¿no va contigo?- frunció el seño –Creo recordar las palabras claras de Atena: "Ellos son un equipo de búsqueda especial, para encontrar a los niños y evitar que los ángeles sean revividos"-

-Claro y fuerte- contesto sin inmutarse –Pero te lo repito: "eso no es para mi"- paso a su lado y entro en el mar.

-Explícate- le ordeno

-¿Porque? – Respondió -Tú no eres quien me paga…-

-¡No juegues conmigo!- profiero molesto.

-No lo estoy haciendo- sonrió –Tu me diste una pregunta, yo solo me limité a responderla-

-¡Esa no es una respuesta!!!!-

-Entonces discúlpame ¿quieres?- le miro desafiante -¿Cuál es la respuesta que quieres oír?- Kanon apretó sus puños y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Es conveniente atacarme?-

-Eres un maldito desgraciado… ahora me doy cuenta porque eres un asesino-

-¿hasta ahora?- respondió con un dejo de molestia -¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué por esta apariencia clara y delicada no puedo matar?-

-Bastardo- lo tiro en el agua –No vale la pena perder mi tiempo contigo- se dio vuelta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto -¿me tienes miedo?-

-Eso desearías- hablo mirándole despectivamente –Solo eres una basura-

-Ah- rió -¿eso soy? Increíble que una basura sea mas necesaria que tu en este santuario-

-¿Cómo?- exclamo girándose de golpe.

-¿Quién es mas útil…?- pregunto –Yo por lo menos se donde y como actúa Amt… si lo deseo puedo dar la cabeza de el en bandeja de plata a Atena…. ¿y tu? ¿Qué puedes hacer?-

-¡no me compares contigo, niño!- le miro con odio –Yo vivo para proteger a Atena y dar mi vida por ella-

-Ah- contesto con desgano -¿y de que sirve protegerla físicamente sino puedes del corazón?- se levanto y camino hasta quedar de frente -¿puedes tu frenar las lagrimas?-

-Me están entrando unos deseos de matarte- hablo Kanon apretando sus dientes.

-Pero no puedes- le miro desafiante –Porque soy algo indispensable para Atena ahora-

-Ahora- repitió.

-¡Kanon!- ambos se detuvieron en seco, con sus respiraciones agitadas y molestos -¡Kanon!- una joven de cabellos castaños se detuvo al verlos -¿sucede algo?-

-Nada Natasha- corto Kanon de manera violenta –Nos vamos- se dio vuelta y abandono la playa.

-Pero…- la joven miro a Kaoru pero después corrió detrás del azulejo.

-Idiota- susurro Kaoru a lo que miro hacia atrás, estaba seguro que la hora del almuerzo había pasado. Suspiro mientras subía la mano a su cabeza y desataba sus cabellos, los cuales que en un principio se veían cortos (como los de Shun jojo) cayeron en su espalda como cascada mostrando lo largos y sedosos que eran.

Una suave brisa los levanto, cuando Kaoru dejo caer unos viajeros cristalinos.

-si te viera… diría que el otoño esta llorando- hablo una voz detrás de el, a lo que Kaoru abrió sus ojos a la par y de negro cambiaron a dorados, mostrando una belleza sobrenatural.

-Pero no soy el otoño- le corto –No lo soy…-

-Tienes razón- respondió la voz de la mujer –Tu eres como la nieve… fría pero quema- susurro, a lo que el joven chico volteo para verla. Era shizuka, quien también dejaba sus cabellos sueltos, aquellos hilos rubio platino y esos ojos sin vida pero acompañados de la piel terciopelo.

-Lo sabes- le dijo –Sabes quien soy… al igual que yo se quien eres-

-Por eso me encanta la primavera- le sonrió con tristeza mientras se acercaba a el –Cuando las flores nacen, brillan, sonríen…. De verdad me gustaría verlas durante toda mi vida- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer –Decir te quiero…. Saber que puedo sentir…. ¿Por qué el destino me eligió…. Porque tengo que seguir esta dirección?- apretó su cintura -¿Por qué estas marcas me azotan durante la noche??-

-Shizuka- susurro Kaoru jalándola hacia el y abrazándola –Quisiera que tu dolor me traspasara- pidió.

-¡No puedes!- grito -¡Tu eres quien va sufrir mas que nosotros….! Porque…porque tu eres….- cayo de rodillas, quedando a los pies del joven.

-No…no me importa- susurro tan bajo que parecía imposible oírle –Por eso…- se inclino quedando a la altura de ella –Tomare lo que quiero…- cerro sus ojos y le dio un beso a la joven, quien forcejeo para evitar el contacto pero Kaoru la domino.

-No… no…- pero Kaoru ya la había besado -¡porque haces esto?- pero el joven chico se separo de ella dejándola abandonada en la playa sola.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos personas se encontraban en sala principal, una era Kazuya y la segunda la diosa Atena. La cual sostenía una fotografía de una joven de cabellos azules.

-Es ella, el ángel del otoño- hablo el joven hombre firme y sereno.

-Sou- contesto Saori –Supongo que debemos buscarla- hablo.

-Antes de que Amt nos gane- le advirtió –Esto es Francia-

-lo se- respondió –Llamare a unos caballeros, partiremos hoy-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
